Walking into Disaster
by the autumn evening
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. "Katakan kau menginginkanku dan aku sepenuhnya milikmu. Atau katakan kau tidak menginginkanku," Sasuke menghirup dalam- dalam aroma tubuh Sakura, seperti dia sudah mengira Sakura akan menolaknya, dan mencoba mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa dapatkan saat ini. "Dan kita bisa kembali mengerjakan tugas. Kau yang putuskan." LAST CHAPTER IS UP. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Walking into Disaster**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine

 **Warning & Notes: **AU, Multi-chapters. Typos. American High School-set. MATURE SCENES. NaruSaku pure platonic. SasuNaru pure demonic. no BL (at least not here)

 **Summary:**

Sasuke adalah musuh bebuyutan Naruto, sahabat sejak lahir Sakura. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan kalau Sakura tidak bisa menahan godaan untuk dapat menghabiskan sexy-times bersama musuh sahabatnya?

A: Katakan dengan keras pada Sasuke bahwa dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi dengan Sasuke karena itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

B: Mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto, dan melihat Naruto membunuh Sasuke dengan tangan kosong agar Sakura tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya..

B: Menjelaskan dengan tenang pada Sasuke bahwa situasinya terlalu buruk dan hey, mungkin kalau kau bias berdamai dengan Naruto, kau dan aku bisa ciuman lagi, karena, duh, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

C: Lupakan semuanya, langsung melompat masuk ke dalam api dan melakukan seks dengan Sasuke lagi.

D: Mengubur diri hidup- hidup dan menunggu belatung memakannya hingga habis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mendongak dan memelototi matahari pagi dengan sebuah kerutan di bibir. Dia menggelangkan kepalanya perlahan sembari memutar bola matanya sampai rasanya hampir sakit. Kerumunan yang mengelilinginya sebagian besar melakukan hal serupa—memutar bola mata, mendengus kesal dan menyuarakan beberapa sumpah serapah.

Ino Yamanaka mengerucutkan bibir dan berjalan melewati adegan di koridor tanpa payah melirik. Hinata Hyuuga menempel di sebelahnya dengan sepasang mata jernih sarat akan kekhawatiran menatap Sakura dan dua sosok yang sedang berkelahi di dekatnya, setengah berharap gadis merah muda itu melakukan sesuatu seperti kejadian terdahulu.

Terakhir kali Sakura melerai, ia hanya membuat perkelahian itu lima puluh kali lebih buruk. Sakura sudah pernah mencoba. Sekarang dia hanya perlu berdiri bersama yang lain, melihat sambil merengut atau mengamati sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada guru yang mencoba memisahkan perkelahian di antara dua sosok ini untuk entah keberapa puluh kali sejak semester ini bermula.

Naruto terhuyung ke belakang, menerbangkan debu ke udara. "Kau pikir kau sangat kuat, ya?" Ujarnya sembari mengelap darah yang menetes dari bibirnya yang pecah.

Sasuke Uchiha menggeram balik, mulai memutari Naruto seperti singa pada mangsanya. Naruto tidak mau kalah mengikuti gerakan Sasuke. Dalam hati Sakura membandingkan dua pemuda di hadapannya bagai dua singa yang sedang berebut zebra.

Hanya saja dalam perkelahian ini, tidak ada zebra. Tak ada motif, tanpa sebab, hanya sejarah panjang kebencian yang sudah terjadi dari kelas satu sekolah dasar. Bermula saat Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya menginjak wadah krayon baru milik Naruto membuat Naruto mendorong Sasuke ke dalam bak pasir di halaman sekolah dan mencoba melembari wajah keturunan Uchiha itu dengan pasir. Sakura melompat ke punggung Naruto, mencoba melerai.

Dulu, dia masih mau melakukannya.

Sakura terus mencoba melerai mereka sampai sekolah dasar berakhir. Dulu pertengkaran mereka hanya menyangkut krayon, selai kacang dan roti isi untuk makan siang yang berakhir di tempat sampah atau Sasuke dan Naruto yang memperebutkan gadis yang sama. Walau Sakura curiga bahwa alasan Sasuke mengatakan dia menyukai Shion karena Naruto lebih dulu mengatakannya.

Di sekolah menengah, Naruto pernah sekali memukul kepala Sasuke dengan tongkat _baseball_ setelah sebelumnya bercekcok tentang apakah Naruto bisa melewati _base_ pertama karena Sasuke pasti sudah berhasil menangkap bolanya lebih dulu.

Sakura mau tak mau melibatkan diri saat itu—dia mendorong Naruto dan meneriaki sahabatnya itu saat Sasuke pura- pura tidak menangis(karena dia sudah kelas delapan!) lalu Naruto meneriaki Sakura. Disusul Sasuke meneriaki Naruto karena sudah meneriaki Sakura. Ketiganya berakhir di ruang kepala sekolah.

Pernah juga ketika Naruto mencoba merampas makan siang Sasuke, pemuda berambut gelap itu mendorong kepala Naruto ke dinding sampai hidungnya mimisan parah.

SMA semakin buruk. Sangat- sangat buruk.

Karena mereka tidak lagi butuh alasan seperti krayon, seorang gadis, atau uang makan siang untuk berkelahi. Hanya butuh dua detik tatapan agresif, lalu mulailah. Tak sengaja menyenggol bahu di koridor berakhir tinju. Sasuke melirik Sakura dua detik lebih lama berakhir Naruto dan Sasuke sahut menyahut sumpah serapah, mengabaikan seruan guru di depan kelas yang mencoba meminta mereka menjaga ucapan.

Para guru juga sudah mulai lelah, sama seperti populasi sekolah lainnya. Terkadang, Kakashi menjumpai dua muridnya itu selama makan siang (Sasuke menjejali tenggorokan Naruto dengan _chicken nugget_ , mencoba membuatnya tersedak, Naruto mencakar lengan Sasuke, dan Sakura memakan apel di sebelahnya dengan wajah datar)guru bermasker itu hanya menggerutu melewati mereka, berpura- pura tidak melihat. Guru sejarah mereka hanya melipat tangan di depan dada melihat keduanya berteriak dari sisi lain ruangan.

Sakura pernah mempertimbangkan mengajak Naruto pindah ke sekolah di sini lain kota. Setidaknya dia tidak usah melihat perkelahian konyol dua orang remaja kekanakan lagi. Waktu makan siang dan jam kosong Sakura yang terbuang sia- sia kerena ulah mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa lagi dihitung.

Sakura lebih memilih menarik Naruto menuju arah berlawanan setiap kali ia melihat Sasuke tengah berjalan di koridor. Mengarahkan Naruto duduk di bangku paling jauh dari Sasuke di kelas yang mereka hadiri bersama. Kalau dia melihat Sasuke memasuki kantin, Sakura menahan Naruto dan mengajaknya mengobrol, memastikan Sasuke sudah mengambil makanan dan duduk di meja yang biasa bersama dengan teman- temannya sebelum memasuki kantin.

Sekarang, Naruto sedang mencakar leher Sasuke yang sedang memukul pelipis Naruto, hanya beberapa meter dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Setelah Naruto berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia memukul kepala Sasuke dengan modul kimia di tangannya. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu terhuyung ke arah Sakura yang untungnya berhasil menghindar.

"Lihat ke mana kau bergerak, Uzumaki!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruto, seperti pemuda pirang itu baru saja membahayakan nyawa Sakura yang bahkan tidak apa- apa dan Sasuke bahkan tidak menyentuhnya.

"Hey!" teriak Naruto balik, melangkah mendekat. "Kau tidak usah cemaskan Sakura, biar aku saja."

Sakura menghela nafas.

"Seperti kau sudah melakukannya dengan benar saja! Kau hampir mendorongku ke arahnya!" Lanjut Sasuke seperti Sakura tidak ada di sana.

"Dia baik- baik saja, ya kan, Sakura?"

Sakura entah kenapa selalu dilibatkan akhir- akhir ini. Sasuke menatapnya sedikit lebih lama di setiap perkelahian, dan mulai menggerutu tentang bagaimana Naruto berkelahi di dekat seorang gadis, dan Naruto berteriak agar Sasuke jangan melihat ke arah Sakura walau sedetik saja dan seterusnya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, namun Sasuke sudah melangkah mendekati Naruto untuk berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. "Idiot..."

"Menjauh dariku..."

"Aku harap aku tidak pernah melihat wajah bodoh jelekmu lagi..."

"Aku jelek tapi sudah punya teman kencan untuk prom. Kau, siapa yang mau kau ajak, Brengsek?"

Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya kali ini, bersiap membelah wajah Naruto mengabaikan kerumunan teman sekolah mereka. Sakura memutuskan ini saatnya dia mencoba mengendalikan keadaan. Sebisanya.

Dia merangkul lengan atas Naruto dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari Sasuke. Naruto terhuyung ke sisi Sakura, sedikit jauh dari Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh dendam. "Kau menjauhlah dariku!"

"Kau yang mulai..."

"Diam!" desis Sakura masih menarik Naruto tanpa melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Jujur saja aku sudah muak dengan kalian berdua."

"Denganku juga?" Naruto tertawa melirik sinis Sasuke, "Aku tidak pernah memulainya duluan!"

Naruto memulai perkelahian sama banyaknya dengan Sasuke. Sakura ingin seratus persen memihak Naruto yang notabene sahabatnya sejak bayi, (seperti mengatakan: _Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha, persetan dengan si brengsek itu! Tampan tapi brengsek, kan?_ ) tapi kenyataannya, pembelaan Sakura berakhir di masa sekolah menengah. Saat Sasuke berhenti membenci Sakura hanya karena berteman dengan Naruto. Mungkin karena Sasuke menyadari tidak etis bertengkar dengan seorang gadis.

Kalau tidak ada Naruto, Sasuke baik- baik saja terhadapnya. Dia menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah dengan cepat, terkadang pandangan mereka bertemu, sebelum pemuda itu memalingkan wajah tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sakura dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki masalah (selain Sasuke memukuli sahabatnya 24/7). Tapi kenyataannya, perkelahian ini sudah berjalan begitu lama. Sakura sudah melihat Sasuke memukul Naruto begitu sering begitu juga sebaliknya, sampai adegan itu sudah tidak memiliki efek padanya.

Sakura sudah tidak lagi sebal melihat Sasuke Uchiha. Dia tidak bisa lagi memihak Naruto seratus persen seperti sahabatnya sama sekali tidak bersalah dan Sasuke lah penyebab semua ini, karena itu tidak benar.

Mereka sama saja. Sakura tidak bisa memihak. Untuk kebaikannya, dia hanya mengangguk saja setiap kali Naruto menjelek- jelekan Sasuke walau sebenarnya Sakura tidak mendengarkannya. Sakura juga tidak akan mengakui bahwa selama perkelahian, Sakura mulai fokus pada betapa kekarnya bahu Sasuke dan pergerakan otot di tubuh Sasuke di balik balutan baju. Betapa mahadaya tampannya wajah putih pemuda berambut hitam itu bahkan saat keringat mengalir dari rambutnya.

"Ya," Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto. "Lap dulu darah di wajahmu."

Naruto membersihkan wajahnya dengan bagian dalam kaos hitamnya. Sakura tidak pernah mengatakannya keras- keras, tapi dia berpikir Sasuke mungkin memenangkan sebagian besar—tujuh puluh persen—perkelahian mereka.

"Aku benci orang itu," kata Naruto pahit setelah selesai membersihkan wajahnya dan melangkah menuju kelas pertama mereka. "Aku tidak pernah membenci orang lebih dari aku benci si brengsek itu."

Sakura mengangguk. Itu adalah usaha perlindungan dirinya. Pernah sekali Sakura mencoba membela Sasuke, Naruto meneriakinya sampai kepalanya ingin meledak, walau saat itu Sakura mengatakan hal yang benar. Hal itu cukup membuat Sakura menutup mulutnya dan memilih tidak berkomentar. Walau menyebalkan, Naruto tetaplah sahabatnya dan mereka sudah melakukan semua hal berdua. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Naruto.

Sakura menjaga jarak dari Sasuke, juga mencoba dengan keras menjauhkan Naruto darinya. Semua agar mereka dapat lulus SMA dalam keadaan utuh dan masih hidup.

Satu- satunya kelasnya yang sama dengan Sasuke tanpa adanya Naruto adalah Bahasa Inggris pada jam terakhir. Sasuke duduk sangat dekat dengan Sakura di kelas itu. Di kelas yang lain, Naruto selalu duduk di belakang Sakura, maka Sasuke menjaga jarak, menghindari pertengkaran sepanjang jam pelajaran. Namun pada kelas Bahasa Inggris, Sasuke duduk paling jauh dua kursi dari Sakura, terkadang tepat di belakangnya. Sakura tidak pernah berpikir terlalu jauh tentang hal ini.

Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan pria- pria yang berusaha mendekatinya, sampai dengan mudah ia mengabaikan saat ada yang mencoba duduk terlalu dekat dengannya, atau mencoba menyentuhnya. Dia tidak keberatan selama mereka tidak melewati batas.

Jadi Bahasa Inggris adalah lima puluh menit satu- satunya saat Sasuke dapat berada satu meter dekatnya dari Sakura tanpa adanya Naruto. Jadi masuk akal kalau Sasuke mencoba memanfaatkannya dengan duduk di dekatnya.

Hari ini Sakura memasuki kelas dan menemukan Sasuke sudah duduk tepat di belakang kursi yang biasa Sakura tempati. Sakura menatap Sasuke datar sebelum mendudukan diri, dia dapat merasakan sepasang mata di sisi wajahnya saat ia memiringkan tubuh untuk mengambil buku catatan dai tasnya. Saat Sakura mendongak untuk menatap balik Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah sibuk mencoret- coret bukunya, pandangannya menunduk.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, mengabaikan rasa panas yang memancar dari tangan Sasuke di belakang lehernya.

Saat kelas hampir selesai, Kakashi mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan membentuk kelompok beranggota dua orang untuk mengerjakan tugas yang dikumpulkan minggu depan. Dan Sakura tahu. Dia mendapatkan firasat, dengan campur tangan tuhan, karma, keberuntungannya, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Namun dia tetap berdoa agar dia satu kelompok dengan Ino, atau bahkan Lee. Siapapun selain...

"Sasuke Uchiha," panggil Kakashi, "kau satu kelompok dengan temanmu Sakura."

 _Temanmu Sakura_. Sakura memutar bola matanya, Kakashi tahu persis bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Walau mereka tidak bermusuhan, mereka jelas tidak dalam hubungan yang baik Kakashi tahu persis apa yang sedang ia coba lakukan.

Dia pikir kelasnya akan menjadi tempat mediasi untuk menjadikan Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi BFF, yang mungkin akan mengakhiri masalah Sasuke dengan Naruto. Sakura selalu membayangkan para guru membuat papan skor untuk Sasuke dan Naruto di ruang guru untuk menghitung siapa yang lebih banyak memenangkan perkelahian. Tepat di hari kelulusan, mereka yang kalah taruhan harus mentraktir mereka yang menang. Sakura penasaran siapa yang Kakashi pihak—melihat Sasuke yang selalu mendapatkan nilai A di kelasnya, dia mungkin memihak Uchiha.

Sakura menghela nafas saat Kakashi melanjutkan membentuk kelompok lainnya. Dia menatap langit- langit kelas, berharap meteor jatuh tepat di tempatnya duduk sebelum berbalik menghadap Sasuke Uchiha.

...yang tidak terlihat kesal sedikitpun mendengar ia satu kelompok dengan Sakura. Dia mengira Sasuke akan membuat keributan untuk memrotes, namun dia hanya duduk tenang sambil memainkan _ballpoint_. Dia menatap balik Sakura dengan pandangan kalem.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan topik yang akan kita kerjakan kali ini?" Tanya Sasuke kasual, menatap tepat di mata Sakura—seperti dia tidak baru saja berkelahi dengan sahabat Sakura pagi tadi. "Semua orang mungkin akan menulis tentang Nicholas Spark."

Sakura membersihkan tenggorokan dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum memikirkan apapun."

Sasuke menekan kembali _ballpoint_ nya, memundurkan tubuhnya sebelum menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Teman sekelas mereka mengobrol dengan suara rendah di sekeliling mereka. Benar saja, saat Sakura mencoba mendengarkan, kebanyakan mereka membahas tentang buku Nicholas Sparks mana yang ingin mereka analisa. Yang menurut Sakura masuk akal, karena mereka sedang membahas Literatur Amerika, dan Nicholas Sparks sangat terkenal akhir- akhir ini. Plus mereka bisa menonton film- film yang dibintangi aktor tampan dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas.

"Kita harus menganalisa sesuatu yang _out of the box_. Seperti fanfiksi?"

"Fanfiksi." Ulang Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura bisa menghitung berapa kali senyum Sasuke tertuju padanya.

"Fiksi yang dibuat penggemar tentang idola mereka dengan alur yang diinginkan penggemar itu. Kalau kita menganalisa sesuatu yang tidak dikerjakan yang lain, aku pikir nilai kita akan bagus." Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke sepenuhnya, merasa percaya diri melihat lancar dan normalnya interaksi di antara mereka dan meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja Sasuke.

Sasuke mengigit bibirnya sambil melihat ke arah jemari Sakura yang berada di atas bukunya yang terbuka sebelum kembali menatap wajah Sakura, seperti dia tidak ingin gadis itu mengetahui ia baru saja memandangi tangan Sakura. "Ide bagus. Kita bisa mulai mbahasan dari fiksi penggemar pertama yang dibuat sampai perkembangannya hingga hari ini."

Sakura mengangguk, "Walau kita tidak mungkin menjabarkan satu karya saja secara detail, fanfiksi secara general pasti adalah topik segar bahkan untuk Kakashi sekalipun."

"Aku juga memanfaatkan hal ini, menulis tentang topik yang jarang disinggung di kelas. Semakin baru pembahasan yang kau tulis, Kakashi akan sangat bersemangat dan memberikan nilai A tanpa pikir panjang." Kata Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, Kakashi pasti memihak Sasuke dalam taruhan itu.

Sasuke menekan _ballpointnya_ bersiap menulis. Tanpa diminta, Sakura menarik tangannya dari atas buku catatan Sasuke untuk memberikan ruang. Namun Sasuke memilih menulis tiga baris di bawah bekas tangan Sakura, seperti ia tidak ingin menyentuh apa yang tangan Sakura sentuh.

Dia melihat Sasuke menuliskan ' _Fanfiksi'_ dalam huruf kapital saat bel pulang berbunyi. Dari bising suara resleting tas dan buku yang ditutup cepat, Kakashi mulai berteriak tentang batas akhir pengumpulan tugas, seperti ada yang masih mendengarkannya saja.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dengan memegang hanya bagian bawah saja entah karena alasan, apa sebelum memasukannya ke dalam tas. Sakura menghela nafas, dia tahu dia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jadi... um," Sakura memulai, menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. "Mungkin kau sudah tahu tanpa aku harus bilang, tapi... jangan beritahu Naruto?"

Sasuke menatapnya bingung, "Beritahu apa?"

"Kalau kita... mengerjakan tugas bersama."

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke memutar bola mata dan menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. "Kalau Naruto bahkan mempermasalahkan kita mengerjakan tugas bersama, maka dia lebih buruk dari yang aku kira sebelumnya."

Sakura mendecak mendengar nada pahit dalam suara baritone itu. Rasanya seperti percakapan santainya dengan Sasuke barusan tidak pernah terjadi. Hanya karena Sakura menyebut nama Naruto. "Jangan mulai, deh. Kita mungkin harus menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini, jadi..."

"Kau bisa datang ke rumahku besok," Sasuke menginterupsi sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kita bisa mulai mengerjakannya."

"Um...oke." Sakura setuju. Karena, kenapa tidak? Sabtu sore di kediaman Uchiha kedengaran sempurna untuknya. Kakak Sasuke cukup baik dan mereka punya kolam renang. "Tapi maksudku, Naruto tidak akan suka kalau tahu..."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahunya."Sasuke kembali menginterupsi, "Memangnya aku dan dia sahabat baik yang suka bergosip satu sama lain?"

Sakura mengerutkan wajahnya, dia baru tahu Sasuke Uchiha sesarkasme ini. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa keadaan tidak akan menguntungkan kalau Naruto tahu kau bersamaku dan mulai menjadikan wajahmu sasaran tinjunya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekali lagi sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan melangkah keluar kelas. "Besok siang bisa?"

"Bisa." Cetus Sakura, meraih tas selempangnya dari kursi dan keluar mendahului Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa besok kalau begitu, Brengsek."

.

.

.

Sakura tidak bercanda tentang Naruto yang kebakaran jenggot jika tahu Sakura mengerjakan tugas bersama Sasuke. Naruto selalu mengatakan semua tentang Sasuke itu buruk, termasuk cara Sasuke memperlakukan seorang gadis. Walau Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu. Mengingat interaksinya dengan Sasuke hanya melibatkan tinju dan teriakan. Tidak ada waktu bagi Naruto untuk mengamati tingkah laku Sasuke di luar itu.

Jadi asumsi buta Naruto tentang Sasuke yang pasti akan memperlakukan gadis dengan buruk hanya dikarenakan pemuda pirang itu membencinya. Tidak ada argumen yang bisa mengubah jalan pikiran sang pemuda Uzumaki.

Kalau Sakura jujur dan memberitahu Naruto dia akan mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha hari ini, Naruto akan berlari ke rumah Sasuke lebih cepat daripada Sakura dan memukulinya di rumahnya sendiri. Tidak memedulikan di rumah itu ada ayah dan kakak Sasuke yang dengan senang hati menghabisi pemuda pirang itu sebelum membuangnya ke hutan.

Intinya, yang terbaik adalah Naruto tetap tidak tahu. Itulah mengapa dia mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa ibu mengajak Sakura berbelanja bulanan, sehingga ia tidak bisa pergi ke rumah Naruto seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

Dengan hati- hati Sakura menuju rumah mewah Sasuke. Sedetik setelah Sakura memencet bel, Sasuke membuka pintu, seperti dia sudah menunggunya. Lucu melihat Sasuke di tempat selain sekolah dan tanpa alas kaki—dia berdiri dibalut celana jeans, kaos kaki dan t-shirt. Dia terlihat normal, tidak seperti seseorang yang memukuli sahabatnya setiap hari. Hanya seperti remaja pada umumnya. Walau masih super tampan.

Sakura menggesekan telapak sepatunya pada keset, sebelum masuk dan melepaskannya di tempat yang disediakan di balik pintu.

Kediaman Uchiha kaya dengan aroma panggangan kue, saos tomat dan pizza, mengingat ibu Sasuke adalah pemilik kedai pizza terbaik di kota mereka.

Fakta menyedihkan lainnya adalah; Uchiha membuat pizza terbaik yang pernah Sakura rasakan, namun ia jarang sekali berkesempatan memakannya karena Naruto melarang apapun tentang Uchiha. Walau beberapa kali Sakura sembunyi- sembunyi mendatangi kedai pizza Uchiha larut malam dan membeli seloyang pizza dan menghabiskannya secepat mungkin. Pizza mereka adalah yang terbaik. Persetan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana kamar Sasuke, namun dia tidak menyangka seperti ini.

Sebuah ranjang besar yang terlihat nyaman di tengah ruangan, karpet lembut abu- abu yang terlihat seperti Sasuke memvakumnya setiap hari, sebuah rak buku yang tersusun rapi, lemari dengan baju dan koleksi sepatu yang dikelompokan berdasarkan warnanya, semuanya tertata tanpa cela. Kamar ini terlihat seperti kamar pembunuh berantai dalam sebuah serial televise yang pernah Sakura tonton.

Sakura mengatakan pendapatnya keras- keras. "Ini cukup _creepy_."

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Apa kau bahkan tinggal di sini? Atau kau hanya masuk untuk bersih- bersih selama lima belas menit lalu keluar lagi sebelum sempat meninggalkan debu?"

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum tersenyum. "Aku suka rapi."

Gadis merah muda itu melangkah lebih dalam memasuki kamar—merasa canggung bahkan untuk menginjak karpet, ia mengenakan kaos kaki dengan lubang kecil di bagian jari. Seperti Sakura takut ia akan mengotori tempat ini.

"Aku tebak kamarmu cukup berantakan, kalau begitu," respon Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia mendudukan diri di satu- satunya kursi yang tersedia di ruangan, kursi di depan meja belajarnya. Sakura tidak memiliki pilihan selain duduk di ranjang. "Tumpukan pakaian kotor selama seminggu."

"Tepat," Sakura mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke. "Apa tidak masalah aku duduk di..."

"Ya, Sakura. Apa kita akan membicarakan kamarku sepanjang hari, atau kita mulai tugasnya?"

Memutar bola mata, Sakura meletakan tasnya sebelum mendudukan diri di ranjang. Sasuke menatapnya intens, menyapukan matanya pada setiap bagian tubuh Sakura yang menyentuh spreinya. Pada jemari Sakura yang ia gunakan menahan berat tubuhnya di atas bantal di belakangnya. Mengabaikan cara menatap Sasuke, Sakura mengambil buku catatan dan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia gunakan merangkum beberapa point yang sudah ia kumpulkan sebelumnya.

"Aku menemukan sebuah postingan yang cukup _mind blowing_ di _Tumblr_ kemarin. Lihat..." Sakura menunjukan selembar kertas berisi tangkapan layar komputernya yang sudah ia cetak.

 _Jumlah huruf di novel seri Harry Potter:_

 _Sorcerer's Stones: 96.944_

 _Chamber of Secrets: 85.141_

 _Prisoner of Azkaban: 107.253_

 _Order of the Phoenix: 257.045_

 _Half-Blood Prince: 168.923_

 _Deathly Hollows: 198.227_

"Wow." Respon Sasuke setelah membacanya.

" _I know, riiiight_?" sambung Sakura antusias. "Maksudku, aku selama ini selalu berpikir bahwa novel Harry Potter termasuk buku yang tebal- tebal dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membacanya, apalagi menulisnya. Walau aku pernah menyelesaikan _The Order of the Phoenix_ dua kali dalam seminggu. Harry Potter saja _word counts_ -nya sekitaran 100k bahkan ada yang kurang. J.K Rowling jadi salah satu orang paling kaya di Inggris karenanya. Dan aku biasa membaca fanfiksi yang _word counts_ -nya berkisar 150.000-200.000an! Bayangkan! Postingan ini membuat aku berpikir bahwa author- author itu menulis karya setebal buku hanya untuk bersenang- senang dan menyalurkan hobi tanpa ada imbalan!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala menahan senyum melihat raut antusias Sakura. "Ini mengubah cara pandangku tentang fiksi digital secara general. Respekku pada mereka bertambah sepuluh kali lipat." Kata Sasuke. "Tapi jangan lupa juga ada beberapa author yang menghapus setengah terakhir cerita multi-chapter mereka yang sudah popular dan menjualnya di _smashword_." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Wow, kau juga sudah melakukan _research_ sebelumnya, Tuan muda?" Sakura terlihat terkesan.

"Tidak ingin kau menganggapku bertempur tanpa persiapan." Sahut Sasuke.

Sore hari berlalu seperti itu, Sasuke dan Sakura fokus membicarakan tentang apa saja yang sudah mereka temukan untuk menunjang tugas dan tidak pada hal lainnya. Walau Sasuke menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu hanya menyandar di kursi sambil menatap Sakura membuat catatan di buku, atau mengetik sesuatu di laptop. Lagi, itu kedengaran _creepy_ , tapi Sakura sudah amat biasa menghadapi hal seperti ini.

Dia tahu para pemuda menganggapnya menarik, dengan kulit putih porselen tanpa noda dan bentuk wajah mungil cantik, sepasang mata hijau emerald dibingkai bulu mata lentik, tubuh tinggi dengan lekukan yang cukup dan rambut merah muda pucat permen kapas.

Dia sudah biasa dengan semua mata yang tertuju ke arahnya. Rasanya seperti Sakura adalah makhluk paling menakjubkan yang pernah ada. Bahkan Naruto yang sudah memiliki kekasih, terkadang masih menghabiskan beberapa jam hanya duduk diam memandangi Sakura melakukan hal- hal biasa, lalu memeluk dan mencium pipinya.

Kalau ada sesuatu yang berbeda dan lebih dalam pada tatapan Sasuke padanya, pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya (mata Sakura, bibir, jemari dan leher jenjangnya) Sakura tidak peduli. Terserah, ia biarkan Sasuke melihat.

Sakura menyelesaikan setengah tugas mereka, membuat slide powerpoint, dan mengamati beberapa hal tentang Sasuke Uchiha. Pertama, dia tidak seburuk itu. Tidak semua yang Naruto katakan tentangnya benar. Sasuke sangat tenang dan penurut, apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang ia tahu biasanya. Dia juga ternyata sangat suka olahraga, entah mengapa Sakura tidak tahu itu sebelumnya. Dia tidak ingat pernah melihat Sasuke bermain basket atau sepakbola. Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menonton pertandingan olahraga di sekolahnya.

Sasuke suka olahraga dan membaca buku serta memiliki selera musik yang sama dengan Sakura. Dia ternyata cukup lucu—tipikal menggemaskan sekaligus menyebalkan. Sasuke jelas tahu dia tampan dan memanfaatkannya. Dia juga mengerjakan bagian tugasnya dengan baik, dan menyukai semua ide Sakura.

Sore itu bukan sore yang buruk.

Di tengah- tengah mengerjakan tugas, Sasuke turun ke dapur dan kembali membawa seloyang penuh berisi pizza panas. Makanan kesukaan Sakura, dan saat itu Sakura memutuskan bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke. Sulit untuk tidak menyukai seorang pemuda yang membawakanmu seloyang pizza dengan topping penuh daging dan paprika dan mozzarela leleh, dan saus tomat. Naruto tidak perlu tahu ini.

"Aku sudah mengharapkan ini sejak melangkah masuk ke rumahmu." Sakura mengakui di sela gigitan pada _slice_ kedua pizzanya.

"Aku sengaja menyiapkan ini untukmu. Kami jarang menyetok pizza dough di rumah. Mereka mengerjakan semuanya di kedai. Oven di rumah biasanya hanya digunakan untuk memanggang kue atau memasak."

Sakura melihat Sasuke hanya memakan satu _slice_ , walau ada sepiring penuh pizza. Dia memikirkan fakta bahwa Sasuke menyiapkan pizza di rumah karena tahu Sakura akan datangg –dan bukan rahasia bahwa gadis merah muda itu cinta mati dengan pizza,. Sakura bahkan sesekali membeli frozen pizza instan dari minimarket untuk dihangatkan di sekolah. Sasuke jelas melihatnya.

Jadi Sasuke membuatkan pizza untuknya, bukan hal besar.

Sakura melihat piring pizza yang kini kosong dan mengumumkan bahwa dia seharusnya segera pulang. Sasuke terlihat kecewa mendengarnya, merengut dan melihat jam di atas meja. Dia hampir terlihat ingin membuat argument bahwa ini masih jam empat sore, namun memutuskan untuk kembali menutup mulutnya melihat Sakura mengemasi barang- barangnya.

"Besok lagi?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. Saat Sakura mendongak, Sasuke menatap tepat matanya.

"Ya. Waktu yang sama?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Beberapa saat Sakura hanya menyelempangkan tas di bahu dan meraba celana jeansnya. Memastikan ponsel dan kuncinya tidak tertinggal. Sasuke ikut bangkit membuat Sakura menyadari betapa tinggi dan berisinya otot Sasuke. Membuat Sakura bertanya- tanya, bagaimana bisa Naruto pernah menang melawan sosok di hadapannya ini.

Hening berlalu, Sakura mendapati Sasuke menatapnya. Lagi, Sakura bahkan tidak mengernyit, sudah terbiasa. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok!"  
Sakura melangkah mendekati pintu dan meraih handel. Sebelum berhasil membukanya, Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura dengan tangan besarnya dan menariknya lembut agar berbalik menghadapnya.

Sakura menegang merasakan sentuhan tiba- tiba, namun merileksan diri setelah Sasuke mengendurkan pegangannya detik berikutnya. Dia seperti ingin memberitahu Sakura bahwa dia tidak akan menyakiti Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan," Sasuke memulai, tangannya masih menahan lengan Sakura. Gadis di hadapannya berkedip bingung, menatap jemari Sasuke di lengannya dan wajah Sasuke bergantian. Ini terasa sangat aneh, namun Sakura membiarkan Sasuke meneruskan. "...aku tidak sebrengsek yang kau pikirkan."

"Oh," pekik Sakura, sebelum membersihkan tenggorokan. "Aku tahu itu."

"Aku tahu aku melakukan banyak hal buruk pada Naruto..." dia menjeda, memalingkan wajah seperti ia malu. "Dan dia sahabatmu, jadi..."

"Hey, Sasuke," panggil Sakura dengan suara yang ia buat biasa, namun ia rasa masih terdengar canggung dan dipaksakan. Dia menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke, "Aku tidak menyimpan dendam padamu. Kalian berdua sama- sama kekanakan dan jujur saja aku sudah terbiasa."

Sasuke melihat Sakura menarik tangannya dari bahunya, mengerutkan alis dan kembali mengetatkan pegangannya di lengan Sakura. Seperti dia mengira Sakura akan pergi sebelum pembicaraan mereka berakhir. "Aku ingin meminta maaf."

Sakura merasakan matanya melebar—seperti rusa yang terkena _spotlight_. "Minta maaf?"

"Iya, aku sudah membuatmu terlibat dengan berbagai pertengkaran bodoh, dan aku hanya ingin..."

Sakura menarik tangannya, dan meletakannya di pinggul. Dia menatap Sasuke dari atas ke bawah; dari celana jeans, kaos hingga tatanan rambutnya. Percakapan ini tiba-tiba berubah serius.

Setiap Sasuke dan Naruto berkelahi, setiap Sakura harus terlibat di dalamnya, tidak sekalipun Sasuke pernah mengucapkan maaf. Pada siapapun. Begitu juga Naruto. Jadi jangan salahkan jika dia terkejut.

"Kenapa tiba- tiba?" tuntut Sakura, "Apa kau ingin mencoba berdamai dengan Naruto? Karena kalau iya, biar aku beritahu, kau terlambat sebelas tahun..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Naruto," Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya di udara untuk membuat poin. Sakura tahu maksud Sasuke adalah dia bahkan tidak keberatan membuat wajah Naruto bonyok detik ini juga. Sakura merengut melihatnya.

"Dialah yang lebih berhak kau mintai maaf."

"Memangnya aku tidak berhak?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Sakura mendebat, memicingkan mata dan menghentakan kaki ke lantai. Karena dia tidak memakai sepatu dan tengah berdiri di karpet, itu hanya membuat dia terlihat menggelikan. "Kalian berdua harus saling minta maaf, dan kubur dalam- dalam dendam!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan dendam pada Uzumaki idiot." Kata Sasuke dengan suara dalam, memelototi pintu seperti wajah Naruto berada di sana menunggu ditinju. "Aku tidak peduli tentang apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku."

"Lalu kenapa," Sakura melangkah maju, "tiba- tiba kau meminta maaf kepadaku?"

"Karena," nada Sasuke seperti mengatakan bukankah semuanya sudah jelas, "Aku peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan."

Itu membuat Sakura terdiam. Bibirnya memekik sebelum dia menggigit bibir menahan suara memalukan meluncur dari sana.

Dari semua hal yang Sakura kira akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke Uchiha...

 _'_ _Aku peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan'_ tidak pernah terlintas di benak Sakura. _'Aku peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan'_ adalah kalimat dari dunia lain, _alternative universe_ , jika Sakura meminjam istilah dalam fanfiksi.

"Kenapa...?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, menekan dahinya dengan telapak tangan sambil bergumam ini tidak berjalan seperti yang ia rencanakan. "Aku cuma ingin minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak mau kau membenciku."

Sakura menelan ludah, tidak bisa membuat kontak mata dengan Sasuke, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia temukan di wajah pemuda itu. "Aku tidak membencimu."

Jeda. Sasuke mengedipkan mata menatap Sakura bingung. "Tidak?"

"Tidak..." jawab Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Karena kau... pandai membuat pizza?" hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan. Sangat bodoh dan membuat wajahnya terbakar malu, namun percakapan ini mengacaukan isi kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke mulai melangkah mendekat, "Kau dan aku, kita tidak punya masalah. Apapun yang terjadi di antara aku dan Naruto, itu..."

"Tidak ada hubungannya," Sakura mengangguk tegas, mencoba setenang mungkin melihat Sasuke semakin mendekatinya.

"Um," Sakura setengah melompat menuju pintu, membuat Sasuke membeku. " _Anyway_ , aku sungguh harus..."

Sambil menyeringai, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang meraih gagang pintu dengan gugup, "Sampai besok." Seru gadis merah muda itu melirik Sasuke sekali lagi dari balik bahu.

Sakura berlari di koridor dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Menyelipkan kaki ke sepatu tanpa berhenti untuk menalinya. Secepat kilat ia masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di halaman. Menggenggam keras setir kemudi, ia mendongak melihat jendela kamar Sasuke sambil merengut.

"Apa- apaan itu tadi?" gumamnya pelan pada diri sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa satu- satunya percakapan terbuka dan jujurnya dengan Sasuke berakhir seperti ini?

 _'_ _Aku peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan'?_ apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

Saat Sakura datang ke rumah Sasuke hari berikutnya, ia diam saja mengikuti Sasuke yang kembali membawanya ke kamarnya. Sepertinya Sasuke menganggap kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi.

Sakura mendudukan diri di ranjang sama seperti kemarin, dan mulai mengerjakan tugas.

 _Slide powerpoint_ , itu yang Sakura pikirkan. _Powerpoint_ , dan fanfiksi dan tugas, hanya itu yang ia izinkan memenuhi kepalanya. Beberapa kali Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke menyandar santai di kursi, melihat gerakan lincah jemari Sakura di atas keyboard mengetikan informasi yang Sasuke sampaikan padanya.

Tatapan Sasuke rasanya tidak sama seperti tatapan pemuda lain padanya. Seketika, Sakura ingin menyembunyikan tangannya ke dalam saku agar Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Agar dia tidak perlu lagi berpikir alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya. Sakura jadi membayangkan apa yang ada di dalam kepala Sasuke saat melihatnya.

Setelah percakapan mereka kemarin... Sakura tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja semua tatapan Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke duduk di belakangnya di kelas Bahasa Inggris. Lirikan Sasuke setiap ia tengah berkelahi dengan Naruto.

Setelah percakapan mereka, rasanya semuanya menjadi lebih personal. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak berpikir begitu, namun sulit dengan semua tatapan Sasuke padanya sekarang.

Sakura mulai mengigit pensilnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup, dan Sasuke mungkin bisa merasakan kegugupannya dan itu semakin membuat Sakura gugup. Sakura mendongak dan melihat Sasuke sedang melihat kea rah bibirnya yang tengah mengigit pensil, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang...

"Okey," teriak Sakura, melempar pensilnya ke sisi lain ruangan, Sasuke mengikuti gerakan pensil yang jatuh ke lantai sebelum kembali menatap wajah Sakura. "Kita perlu bicara, dan bisa tidak kau jangan melihat tanganku terus?"

Ruangan membaku selama beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan sambil tersenyum, "Apa?"

"Jariku, Sasuke." Sakura mengangkat tangannya di udara, membuat Sasuke kembali menatap tangannya. "Kau menatapnya terus. Apa maumu, sih?"

Sasuke memandangnya seperti ingin menyampaikan jika saja Sakura tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat melihat Sakura, gadis itu akan pingsan karena kaget.

Sakura kembali menyembunyikan tangannya dan berpaling dengan wajah merah menahan malu. "Oke, lupakan tentang tanganku. Kembali ke pembahasan."

"Aku bingung percakapan ini tentang apa."

Dan Sasuke hanya duduk di sana dengan wajah terhibur, dia jelas tahu apa yang sedang Sakura coba bicarakan.

"Kau membuatku bingung dengan ucapanmu kemarin. Tiba- tiba minta maaf dan mengatakan kau peduli dengan apa yang aku pikirkan tentangmu. Ada apa dengan semua itu? Aku butuh penjelasan."

"Sakura, tenang. Aku tidak memaksud membuatmu bingung. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita." Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Oke," Sakura mengangguk pelan, "tapi jelaskan padaku kenapa kau ingin memperbaiki hubungan di antara kita?"

Sasuke kembali menyandar rileks di kursi, menatap Sakura sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyukaimu."

Kalimat itu hanya memantul di dalam kepala Sakura untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya bisa menganga. "Tapi kau benci sahabatku." Respon Sakura seperti itu relevan.

"Dia seperti tembok penghalang selama ini." Kata Sasuke ringan, seperti dia sedang membicarkan tentang cuaca hari ini.

Tembok penghalang. Maksudnya Naruto menghalangi Sasuke untuk menyukai Sakura selama ini. Mungkin Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu lebih cepat kalau saja Naruto tidak menghalanginya setiap kali ia melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Oh,"

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk bisa berdua saja denganmu..." yang adalah benar, sangat benar. "Dan kalau aku mencoba berbicara padamu, dia akan menggila."

Benar. Benar. Benar.

"Dan aku tahu kau juga menganggapku menarik, karena aku bisa melihatnya di matamu." Oh Tuhan. Benar sekali! "Jadi aku pikir, kenapa tidak dicoba? Masa bodoh dengannya."

"Masa bodoh." ulang Sakura, mengangguk, masih tidak melihat Sasuke. "bagimu semudah itu."

"Aku menyukaimu," Sasuke menunjuk dirinya, "kau tertarik padaku," lalu menunjuk Sakura, "sesimpel itu."

"Bagaimana dengan ini," Sakura akhirnya menatap Sasuke. "Aku," dia mengangkat jari telunjunya, "kau," diikuti jari tengah, "dan sahabatku yang tidak segan- segan memenggal kepalamu kalau kau berusaha menyentuhku." Sakura menunjukan jari manisnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia tersenyum. Seperti semua ini sangat menghiburnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau menyadarinya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak takut pada Uzumaki." Sasuke mengedikan bahu.

"Ha," Sakura menggelengkan kepala, dan melompat turun dari ranjang. "Kau pikir hanya karena kau memenangkan beberapa perkelahian.."

"Sebagian besar perkelahian, Sakura."

"...kau bisa mengatasi semuanya? Biar aku beritahu ya, Tuan muda," Sasuke menggeleng dan tersenyum mendengar Sakura memanggilnya Tuan muda. "Kalau menyangkut aku, Naruto akan berubah menjadi Godzilla. Kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk bisa bersamaku. Kau gila, tahu tidak? Aku setengah ingin pergi dan mengatakan tentang ini pada Naruto sekarang."

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi, namun masih menjaga jarak. "Dari tadi kau mengatakan apa yang akan Naruto pikirkan, bagaimana reaksinya, namun kau tidak mengatakan tentang apa yang kau pikirkan tentang semua ini."

"Apa?" desis Sakura melirik sebal.

"Lupakan tentang Naruto. Anggap dia tidak ada dan tidak relevans. Pikirkan saja tentang apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kau dan aku. Apa yang kau rasakan jika membayangkan aku menyentuhmu?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Sasuke, tidak ingin melihat wajah tampan bodoh Sasuke yang bisa mempengaruhi pikirannya.

Sasuke benar juga. Sakura terlalu sibuk memikirkan reaksi Naruto tentang semua ini sampai- sampai dia tidak memikirkan apa yang dia pikirkan tentang ini, tentang perasaannya sendiri.

Kenyataannya adalah, Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua tatapan Sasuke. Semua yang Sasuke pikirkan setiap kali menatap wajahnya, lehernya, tangannya. Mengesampingkan Naruto, Sakura tidak keberatan memikirkan Sasuke menyentuhnya. Satu- satunya masalahnya adalah kepala Naruto akan meledak jika tahu, tapi selama Sakura tidak memikirkannya...

Sakura menelan ludah, menggelengkan kepala. "Sial.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati tempat Sakura berdiri, menyisakan ruang jika gadis itu ingin menghindar kalau Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Memberi waktu jika gadis itu ingin menolaknya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura lekat. "Kau tidak lagi sering melihat perkelahian kami."

Sakura bertanya bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahui apa yang Sakura lakukan saat ia tengah berkelahi dengan Naruto. "Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya."

"Jadi kau tidak pernah membayangkan," jarinya menyentuh lengan Sakura yang tidak tertutup kaos, membuatnya merinding. "bisa seberapa lembut aku, kalau kau mengizinkanku."

Kalimat Sasuke seperti stimulasi, membuat darah Sakura berdesir saat Sasuke mulai mengelus lengannya naik turun.

"Aku bisa memperlakukanmu dengan sangat lembut, Sakura." langkahnya mendekat, cukup dekat untuk membuat Sasuke dapat mencium aroma rambut Sakura, seperti dia sudah begitu lama menunggu untuk dapat melakukan ini—setiap dia duduk di belakang Sakura. Menatap punggung dan lehernya, seperti Sasuke sudah lama menunggu untuk dapat menghirup aroma Sakura, menyicipi dan menyentuhnya. "Katakan kau menginginkanku dan aku sepenuhnya milikmu." Sasuke menjeda sejenak.

"Atau katakan kau tidak menginginkanku," Sasuke menghirup dalam- dalam aroma tubuh Sakura, seperti dia sudah mengira Sakura akan menolaknya, dan mencoba mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa dapatkan saat ini. "Dan kita bisa kembali mengerjakan tugas. Kau yang putuskan."

Pilihan ini seharusnya sangat sulit. Harusnya sulit bagi Sakura untuk memikirkan betapa Naruto membenci sosok di hadapannya ini, betapa Naruto akan sangat marah, bahwa ini akan berakhir dengan sangat buruk. Lalu membandingkannya dengan betapa dia juga sangat menginginkan Sasuke. Seharusnya itu adalah pilihan yang sulit.

Atau seharusnya ini adalah pilihan yang sangat mudah. Dia cukup mundur, mengangkat tangan dan mengatakan, ' _ayo selesaikan saja tugasnya'_. Karena Sakura tahu ini tindakan bodoh. Dia tahu itu.

Namun, alih- alih mundur, Sakura meraih kaos Sasuke, menariknya turun dan menciumnya keras.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Sakura meremas bagian depan kaos Sasuke, emmbuatnya semakin dekat dan Sasuke menyapukan lidahnya di mulut Sakura dengan begitu lapar. Seperti dia mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu di sana—nafas keduanya berat dan cepat—lalu Sakura melepaskan diri.

"Sial," desisnya menjauh dari Sasuke, berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan. "Ya Tuhan,"

Sasuke hanya berdiri membeku di tempatnya dengan bibir terbuka dan tangan masih di udara, di mana leher Sakura berada sedetik yang lalu. Wajahnya kosong, seperti dia sedang linglung.

Sakura mulai berjalan ke sana ke mari dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan bahwa hanya dengan sepuluh detik ciuman darinya, dia dapat membuat Sasuke Uchiha linglung tak berdaya. Karena kalau Sakura mengizinkan dirinya berpikir terlalu jauh, betapa mudahnya baginya menaklukan Sasuke, betapa Sasuke sangat menginginkannya, maka dia akan...

Sakura melangkah cepat mendekati Sasuke dan dan kembali menariknya. Kali ini, dia merangkulkan lengannya di leher Sasuke yang mengikuti melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang Sakura, tepat di bawah kaos Sakura yang terangkat.

Mencium Sasuke, rasanya menakjubkan. Seperti natal yang datang lebih awal. Sasuke sangat mahir dan tubuhnya terasa nikmat menempel pada tubuh Sakura. Ia ingin lebih.

Sakura mau semuanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Hello my fellow dear friend, i miss yaall.

Semoga masih ada yang mengenali tulisanku dan masih ada yang kangen-seperti kata beberapa dari kalian di PM Eve.

Jadi, laptop lama Eve rusak bersama dengan bejibun tulisan yang belum sempat dipublish, semenjak itu aku kaya kehilangan kemauan untuk menulis lagi... /frustasi gila banyak banget yang hilang, karena pas itu lagi getol banget nulis dan produktif/

One thing leads to others, life goes on, a baby on the way, baru sekarang deh berhasil mengumpulkan kemauan menulis.

Chapter 2 is on it's way... see you in the funny paper, people...

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Walking into Disaster**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine

 **Warning Notes:** AU, Multi-chapters. Typos. American High School-set. MATURE SCENES.

 **Summary:**

Sasuke adalah musuh bebuyutan Naruto, sahabat sejak lahir Sakura. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan kalau Sakura tidak bisa menahan godaan untuk dapat menghabiskan sexy-times bersama musuh sahabatnya? 

A: Katakan dengan keras pada Sasuke bahwa dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi dengan Sasuke karena itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

B: Mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto, dan melihat Naruto membunuh Sasuke dengan tangan kosong agar Sakura tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya.. 

B: Menjelaskan dengan tenang pada Sasuke bahwa situasinya terlalu buruk dan hey, mungkin kalau kau bias berdamai dengan Naruto, kau dan aku bisa ciuman lagi, karena, duh, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

C: Lupakan semuanya, langsung melompat masuk ke dalam api dan melakukan seks dengan Sasuke lagi. 

D: Mengubur dirihiduphidup dan menunggu belatung memakannya hingga habis.

o

O

o

Chapter 2

o

O

o

"Aku bisa memperlakukanmu dengan sangat lembut, Sakura." langkah Sasuke mendekat, cukup dekat untuk membuat Sasuke dapat mencium aroma rambut Sakura, seperti dia sudah begitu lama menunggu untuk dapat melakukan ini—setiap dia duduk di belakang Sakura. Menatap punggung dan lehernya, seperti Sasuke sudah lama menunggu untuk dapat menghirup aroma Sakura, menyicipi dan menyentuhnya. "Katakan kau menginginkanku dan aku sepenuhnya milikmu." Sasuke menjeda sejenak.

"Atau katakan kau tidak," Sasuke menghirup dalam- dalam aroma tubuh Sakura, seperti dia sudah mengira Sakura akan menolaknya, dan mencoba mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa dapatkan saat ini. "Dan kita bisa kembali mengerjakan tugas. Kau yang putuskan."

Pilihan ini seharusnya sangat sulit. Harusnya sulit bagi Sakura untuk memikirkan betapa Naruto membenci sosok di hadapannya ini, betapa Naruto akan sangat marah, bahwa ini akan berakhir dengan sangat buruk. Lalu membandingkannya dengan betapa dia juga sangat menginginkan Sasuke. Seharusnya itu adalah pilihan yang sulit.

Atau seharusnya ini adalah pilihan yang sangat mudah. Dia cukup mundur, mengangkat tangan dan mengatakan, ' _ayo selesaikan saja tugasnya'_. Karena Sakura tahu ini tindakan bodoh. Dia tahu itu.

Namun, alih- alih mundur, Sakura meraih kaos Sasuke, menariknya turun dan menciumnya keras.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Sakura meremas bagian depan kaos Sasuke, membuatnya semakin dekat dan Sasuke menyapukan lidahnya di mulut Sakura dengan begitu lapar. Seperti dia mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu di sana—nafas keduanya berat dan cepat—lalu Sakura melepaskan diri.

"Sial," desisnya menjauh dari Sasuke, berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan. "Ya Tuhan,"

Sasuke hanya berdiri membeku di tempatnya dengan bibir terbuka dan tangan masih di udara, di mana leher Sakura berada sedetik yang lalu. Wajahnya kosong, seperti dia sedang linglung.

Sakura mulai berjalan ke sana ke mari dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan bahwa hanya dengan sepuluh detik ciuman darinya, dia dapat membuat Sasuke Uchiha linglung tak berdaya. Karena kalau Sakura mengizinkan dirinya berpikir terlalu jauh, tentang betapa mudah baginya menaklukan Sasuke, betapa Sasuke sangat menginginkannya, maka dia akan...

Sakura melangkah cepat mendekati Sasuke dan dan kembali menariknya. Kali ini, dia merangkulkan lengannya di leher Sasuke yang mengikuti melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang Sakura, tepat di bawah kaos Sakura yang terangkat.

Mencium Sasuke, rasanya menakjubkan. Seperti natal yang datang lebih awal. Sasuke sangat mahir dan tubuhnya terasa nikmat menempel pada tubuh Sakura. Ia ingin lebih.

Sakura mau semuanya...

Itulah kenapa dia kembali menarik diri. Namun hanya untuk beberapa detik.

Sakura tetap merangkulkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan menatapnya tepat di mata. "Ini ide buruk," katanya sebelum mencium Sasuke lagi dengan keras. "Sangat sangat buruk." Katanya disusul ciuman yang lainnya.

"Kau," Sasuke bernafas berat di sela ciuman, "membingungkanku."

Sakura menggumam tak jelas di bibir Sasuke dalam ciuman panjang. Karena ya, tindakan dan ucapannya memang tidak sinkron dan campur aduk. Sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat menyentuh Sasuke seperti ini dan membayangkan wajah marah Naruto kalau dia sampai tahu.

Tapi Sakura tidak bisa berhenti. Daya tarik di antara mereka berdua sangat kuat sampai keduanya udah tidak lagi peduli. Tidak saat tangan mereka berkelana di tubuh yang lainnya.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura untuk mengecupi sepanjang tulang rahangnya, seringan bulu dan secepat _tsunami_ meluluh lantakan daratan. Sakura mendongakan kepalanya untuk memberikan akses lebih baik pada Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke mengecupi lehernya sesekali meninggalkan bekas ciuman.

"Hey," Sakura memanggil saat merasakan tangan Sasuke di kancing celananya, "apa kau pernah..."

Sasuke berhenti sebelum menjawab, "Tidak sampai akhir, _Blowjobs_ ," jawab Sasuke, memasukan tangannya ke bawah baju Sakura, membelai kulit perutnya. Mengelusnya seperti dia ingin melepas bajunya namun menunggu respon gadis itu. "Kau?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, berpikir dari siapa saja Sasuke pernah mendapatkan _blowjob_ sebelumnya. Dia mencoba mengingat apa ia pernah melihat Sasuke dengan seseorang. Dan mengingat rumor di awal semester tentang Sasuke dan Shion, membuatnya ingin tertawa, mengingat masa sekolah dasar. Namun rumor itu hilang dengan sangat cepat, mungkin di antara mereka hanya sebatas seks.

"Hampir," jawab Sakura, sedikit malu. Kali pertamanya bermesraan dengan seorang pria tidak begitu menyenangkan. Sakura malu jika mengingatnya, karena saat itu dia hanya penasaran dan mengiyakan seseorang yang mengajaknya pertama kali. "Tapi aku tidak pernah..."

"Oke," kata Sasuke dengan mudahnya seperti dia tidak keberatan. "Kita bisa ciuman saja."

"Oke," respon Sakura di bibir Sasuke, dan sebelum dia tahu, punggungnya sudah mendarat di ranjang dan Sasuke berada di atasnya. Dua tangan besar mengapit kepalanya, menahan berat badan Sasuke sebelum menunduk untuk menangkap bibir Sakura sekali lagi.

Waktu berjalan begitu saja, tidak ada suara selain bibir basah mereka yang berpagutan. Mudah untuk hanya fokus pada tangan Sasuke yang mengelus sisi tubuh Sakura lembut, pergerakan bibir Sasuke, lidahnya, aromanya, rasanya... mudah.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Sakura bernafas. "Ada apa denganmu dan tanganku?"

Pemuda di atasnya tersenyum miring seperti predator. "Kau ingin aku memperlihatkannya padamu?"

Sakura tidak memiliki banyak pilihan selain mengangguk. Sasuke bergerak untuk membuka resleting celana jeansnya. Dengan satu tangan ia melepaskan celana dan _boxer_ nya cukup sampai miliknya mencuat keluar tepat di hadapan Sakura. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak keberatan dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Dia tidak mau memaksakan apa yang tidak gadis itu sukai. Saat Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya melihat, Sasuke menganggap Sakura setuju jika ia meneruskan.

Sasuke meraih satu tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya ke sana. Lagi, dia mendongak untuk melihat reaksi Sakura. Menunggu gadis itu menyuruhnya berhenti.

Tidak ada penolakan. Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh _precum_ di ujung miliknya. Mengarahkan jari lentik Sakura untuk memutari sepanjang puncaknya, melumuri dengan cairannya. Sakura merinding merasakan hangat di jarinya. Dia hanya duduk melihat dengan penuh faksinasi saat jari Sasuke memeluk jarinya untuk membungkus sepanjang miliknya. Lalu Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Biarkan aku..." Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

Sasuke meluncur di genggaman tangan Sakura perlahan, sampai hanya tersisa puncaknya lalu kembali turun. Lagi dan lagi dengan ritme stabil. Sakura sedikit mengeratkan tangannya, mengamati mata terpejam Sasuke dengan bibir terbuka penuh konsentrasi mendorong dan menarik dalam kehangatan tangan Sakura seperti dia tidak ingin ini cepat. Erakhir dan akan melakukannya selama berjam- jam.

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang begitu menakjubkan tentang _handjob_ , apakah tangannya ajaib atau apa?

Entah lah, Sakura merasa adegan yang Sasuke lakukan di hadapannya sangat panas dan seksi. Dia hanya berbaring di bawah Sasuke dengan jari melingkari milik Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak bergerak. Dan bagi Sasuke itu sudah cukup untuk menggapai puncaknya.

" _Fuck_ ," erang Sasuke mulai bergerak lebih cepat, " _fuck_ , Sakura..."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," kata Sakura, menggeliat di bawah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, menggigit bibir. "Tidak, kau..." kalimatnya terputus disusul pinggulnya yang bergerak semakin tak beraturan.

Sakura memutuskan kini saatnya dia melakukan sesuatu—dia meletakan satu tangannya yang bebas di dada Sasuke untuk menghentikan gerakannya. Sasuke menggeram protes sebelum melenguh merasakan tangan Sakura bergerak naik turun erat membungkusnya. Gerakan Sakura lebih lambat dari Sasuke, namun sepertinya itu sudah cukup membawanya ke tepi.

Sasuke tersengal dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan untuk mencium leher Sakura. "Seperti itu..." gumam Sasuke. "Ya, Sakura... Oh Tuhan..."

"Apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum di bibir, tangannya bergerak lebih cepat. Sasuke merespon dengan erangan di kulit leher Sakura seperti dia sudah tidak tahan.

"Lentik dan..." Sasuke tersengal, kalimatnya tidak jelas, "sejak lama aku membayangkan ini..tanganmu... aku tidak..."

Sakura mengetatkan genggamannya bermaksud membawa Sasuke ke puncak lebih cepat, Sasuke mengigit leher Sakura menahan desahan.

"Aku memikirkan tentang tanganmu menyentuhku," Sasuke mengakui, "aku hanya menginginkan..."

Menginginkanku, pikir Sakura. Sasuke sangat menginginkan Sakura sampai hanya itu yang dapat ia pikirkan.

Sasuke sampai, mengenai baju dan celana Sakura. Gadis itu tertawa saat melihat Sasuke meraih tisu basah dari nakas di samping ranjang. "Kau sering melakukan ini?" Tanya Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Onani?" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ya, Sakura. sama seperti remaja lain di luar sana." Sasuke membasuh baju dan celana Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kita harus meneruskan tugas kita," kata Sakura menyelip dari bawah tubuh Sasuke. "Kalau kita teruskan hari ini, sepertinya besok sudah bisa selesai."

"Oke," Sasuke tersenyum menatapnya, membenarkan celananya dan duduk di samping Sakura.

Mereka duduk di atas ranjang mengerjakan tugas, setelah Sakura memberikan _handjob_ pada Sasuke—seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

o

O

o

Di sekolah hari berikutnya, Sakura berusaha lebih keras untuk menjauhkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Memikirkan berpapasan dengan Sasuke hari ini membuatnya tidak tenang sepanjang hari. Membayangkan harus berdiri di sebelah Naruto saat Sasuke melihatnya dan setelah apa yang ia lakukan kemarin...

Saat dia bersama dengan Sasuke, semuany baik- baik saja. Mereka telah menyelesaikan sebagian besar tugas mereka saat ibu dan kakak Sasuke pulang. Sasuke segera menyemprot penyegar ruangan untuk menghilangkan aroma yang mencurigakan di kamarnya.

Ibu Sasuke membawa pulang dua loyang pizza dan tersenyum pada Sakura, mengatakan bahwa dia boleh bergabung bersama mereka untuk makan malam kaau dia mau.

Tentu saja Sakura mau. Ini tentang pizza paling enak di kota yang jarang ia makan karena Naruto memboikotnya. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

Malam itu, Sakura makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha mendengarkan obrolan kakak Sasuke dan ibunya. Saat di bawah meja, kaki Sasuke memainkan kakinya. Malam yang menyenangkan.

Setelah Sakura pulang ke rumah dan sendirian hanya dengan pikirannya di kamarnya. Tidak ada tubuh panas Sasuke yang membuyarkan akal sehat, hanya tersisa dia dan rasa malunya.

Dan bukan malu karena apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Sasuke—tidak, apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan sangat menakjubkan. Dia tidak menyesalinya dan bukan itu masalahnya. Sasuke sama sekali bukan masalahnya.

Masalah dan dilemanya dimulai saat Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat Naruto menyandar di dinding dekat tempat parkir menunggu sahabatnya pada keesokan harinya.

Walau Sakura tahu kebencian Naruto pada Sasuke dan segala sesuatu tentang Uchiha sangat kekanakan dan tidak masuk akal, dia tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan bukanlah apa yang seharusnya seorang sahabat lakukan.

Kau tidak semestinya bermesraan dengan musuh temanmu. Tidak sebelum kau membicarakannya lebih dulu. Dan _yap_ , tidak ada waktu untuk membicarakannya lebih dulu dengan Naruto. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Sangat sulit bagi Sakura untuk merasa tidak bersalah. Naruto menceritakan kencannya dengan Hinata selama akhir pekan pada Sakura sepanjang hari. Dan ' _Sakura, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut dengan kami. Aku merindukanmu'_.

Sakura hanya setengah mendengarkan, pandangannya menyapu sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Mereka harus jauh dari Sasuke hari ini.

Pertama Sakura tidak ingin melihat Naruto bertemu Sasuke setelah apa yang dia dan Sasuke lakukan semalam. Kedua Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika berpapasan dengan Sasuke di luar kelas Bahasa Inggris dan jam belajar kelompok setelah pulang sekolah.

Jadi, Sakura menghindar. Di kelas yang mereka ikuti bertiga, mata Sakura tidak beralih dari wajah Naruto, mencoba mendengarkan dan mengangguk saat sahabat pirangnya berbicara. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Sasuke. Selama jam makan siang, Sakura dengan sengaja duduk membelakangi meja Sasuke yang biasa, membuat Naruto melakukan hal yang sama tanpa disadari. Hari berlalu seperti itu.

Di kelas Bahasa Inggris, Sakura sudah hampir tidak tahan. Kakinya gelisah mengetuk lantai, pandangannya menyapu sekitar seperti ada tulisan 'BARU SAJA CIUMAN DAN MEMBERIKAN HANDJOB PADA SASUKE UCHIHA' di dahinya dan ia tidak mau orang tahu.

Sakura semakin panik saat melihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya saat melihat Sakura. Ya tuhan, ini sangat buruk, pikir Sakura saat Sasuke semakin mendekatinya.

Sasuke mendudukan diri di belakang Sakura, menyentuh pundak Sakura dan mengatakan, "Apa nanti siang kita meneruskan yang kemarin?" dan suara Sasuke sangat keras seperti dia menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura.

Meneruskan yang kemarin, pemilihan kalimat yang bagus, Uchiha. "Mmmhmm," Sakura mengangguk mencoba sekasual mungkin, menyembunyikan wajah terbakarnya.

"Oke." Respon Sasuke seperti dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Sakura tahu sosok di belakangnya sudah memundurkan badan dan menyandari di kursi, dari suara decitan kayu. Tapi dia juga tahu tangan Sasuke masih berada di atas meja dan sangat dekat dari lehernya. Seperti dia sengaja ingin mengingatkan Sakura sepanjang pelajaran bahwa dia duduk di sana.

Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan tugas individu hari itu sebelum bel berbunyi, bahkan dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang mendistraksi. Ia segera bangkit dan menyerahkan tugasnya sebelum menghilang secepat kilat di balik pintu.

o

O

o

Sakura sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke di lab komputer sepulang sekolah.

Ia tengah mondar mandir di depan lokernya sambil mengigit ujung kuku dan memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Piliahan A: Katakan dengan tegas pada Sasuke bahwa mereka tidak akan melakukannya—seks, atau bahkan ciuman—lagi karena itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

B: Mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto, dan melihat dari kejauhan saat Naruto membunuh Sasuke dengan tangan kosong agar Sakura tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya.

Tidak, itu tidak bisa masuk pilihan.

B—yang sebenarnya: Menjelaskan dengan tenang dan rasional pada Sasuke bahwa situasinya terlalu buruk dan tidak memungkinan untuk mereka meneruskan apa yang mereka lakukan dan _hey, mungkin kalau kau bisa berdamai dengan Naruto, kau dan aku bisa berciuman lagi, karena, duh, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik._

C: Persetan dengan Naruto, dia bisa langsung melompat masuk ke dalam api dan melakukan seks—kali ini sampai selesai—dengan Sasuke lagi.

D: Mengubur diri hidup- hidup dan menunggu belatung memakannya hingga habis.

Sakura tengah mempertimbangkan tentang pro dan kontra jika dia menghilang saja, mengganti nama dan pindah ke tempat yang jauh saat bel pulang berbunyi.

Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain, dia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Menghela nafas, ia menuju lab komputer dengan langkah berat seperti dia tengah berjalan menuju eksekusi matinya.

Memasuki lab, Sakura tidak terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada di sana, menunggu. Bungsu Uchiha itu sedang menyandar di kursi putar, berputar pelan bolak balik dengan tangan memainkan _ballpoint_. Dia mendongak saat mendengar Sakura datang dan memberikan senyum kecil, seperti di kelas tadi. Sakura menguatkan hatinya agar tidak goyan melihat ketampanan dan pesona Uchiha sebelum mendudukan diri di sampingnya, mengeluarkan _flashdrive_.

"Jadi, um.." dia memulai, membersihkan tenggorokannya canggung, "hanya kurang beberapa _slide_ , dan kita selesai."

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk setuju, "hanya kurang kesimpulan dan penutup."

"Mmmhmm," dan ya ampun, sejak kapan Sakura mengatakan 'mmmhmm'?

Sasuke meletakan tangannya di pundak Sakura, meremasnya santai dan akrab dan intim lalu melepaskannya. Seperti dia sudah biasa melakukannya. Hanya sentuhan kasual dua orang yang sudah melakukan hal yang lebih intim.

Sama sekali tidak, Sakura hanya memberikan _handjob,_ jangan berlebihan!

Sakura menggeretakan gigi dan memilih mengabaikannya. Dia menghidupkan komputer dan membuka _file powerpoint_ berisitugasmereka diikuti Sasuke yang membuka buku catatan untuk menyelesaikan dua _slide_ terakhir.

Mereka serius mengerjakannya, Sakura mengatakan bahwa tugas mereka ini sangat bagus dan dia yakin mereka pasti mendapatkan nilai A. Sasuke setuju mendengarnya, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Saat Sakura menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir pada slidenya, Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura dengan seksi dan gadis itu sudah tidak bisa mengabaikannya lagi.

"Oke!" Sakura berteriak. Seorang gadis yang berada di meja komputer tiga baris di depan mereka menoleh kaget. Sakura merona malu dan memalingkan pandangan dan kembali fokus pada wajah terhibur Sasuke. "Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Sasuke segera menarik tangannya, menjatuhkannya di samping tubuh dan merengut.

"Dengarkan, kawan, kita harus bicara."

"Oke," Sasuke menyetujuinya pelan.

"Aku ingin bilang," mulai Sakura, membenarkan kerah bajunya. Dia mencoba mengingat apa saja pilihan yang ia miliki tadi.

Apa tadi? Seks? Tidak ada seks? Seks? Semacam itu. Atau... menyerang Sasuke dengan buas atau menyerang Sasuke dengan tenang?

Sial.

Sulit untuk berpikir rasional dengan Sasuke di hadapannya, tengah menatapnya lekat. Dan setelah merasakan apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan padanya. "Kita tidak bisa meneruskannya!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, rengutan di bibirnya semakin dalam. "Tidak bisa apa?"

Sakura menggerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan sesuatu di antara mereka, pandangannya memindai seluruh ruangan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang bisa menguping percakapan ini. "Ini!"

"Ini apa?"

"Ya Tuhan," Sakura menepuk jidat, "aku tahu kau tidak bodoh. Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud!"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya menjauh. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau..."

"Aku tidak mau," potong Sakura dengan mudah, walau itu adalah kebohongan besar. Dan Sasuke tahu pasti itu.

Tapi karena Sasuke adalah orang baik dan bukan pemaksa, dia melepaskannya. Dia hanya mengamati wajah Sakura beberapa saat, sebelum mengangguk dan mematikan komputernya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, maka kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Sakura menarik bajunya ke bawah dan mencoba untuk merasa lega. Dia setidaknya sudah menghadapi masalahnya, semudah itu. Tapi entah mengapa dia masih merasa... tidak puas. Seperti dia masih belum menyelesaikan masalahnya. "Baguslah!"

"Kalau ini tentang Naruto, aku bisa bicara padanya, dan..."

"Jangan..." Sakura memperingatkan Sasuke dengan mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke seketika memandangi jemarinya, sebelum tersenyum kecil menatap wajah Sakura. Seperti menurutnya tingkah laku Sakura adalah lucu. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memberitahu Naruto sepatah katapun tentang kita. "

"Apa kau tidak berpikir mungkin akan ada baiknya kalau kami mengobrol..."

"Mengobrol?" Sakura seketika membayangkan Naruto memasukan kepala Sasuke ke dalam mesin penggilingan daging dan Sasuke memotong- motong Naruto dengan gergaji.

"Permintaan maaf."

Sakura melemparkan tangannya ke udara. "Jujur saja, Sasuke. Tidak ada kata yang cukup untuk diucapkan yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah di antara kalian!"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, untukmu." Sasuke semakin menyandar di kursi, Sakura mulai mengenali itu adalah gerakan defensif Sasuke untuk menunjukan bahwa dia rileks dan tenang, seperti kalau dia berpura- pura tenang, maka semuanya akan berjalan sesuai kemauannya dan semua baik- baik saja.

"Jangan mencoba merayuku," Sakura memperingatkan, mematikan komputernya dan mengambil tasnya dari atas lantai.

"Aku tidak sedang merayumu." Kata Sasuke, tapi dia tersenyum miring.

"Tugasnya selesai dan sudah aku email kepada Kakashi." kata Sakura, mencabut _flashdrivenya_ dari CPU. "Kau harus berhenti duduk di belakangku!"

Sasuke menghela nafas saat Sakura bangkit berdiri dan menatapnya sambil merengut. "Ini sudah berakhir. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya lagi! Kau hanya seorang teman."

Sakura melangkah menuju pintu disusul Sasuke. "Ralat, kita bahkan bukan teman. Hanya kenalan. Yap."

Sasuke tersenyum lelah, mengikuti Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan. "Hanya kenalan, oke."

"Oke! Senang semuanya sudah jelas."

o

O

o

Sasuke menutup pintu gudang di belakangnya. Segera setelah mereka hanya berdua saja, Sakura melompat kedalam gendongan Sasuke. Tubuh berpelukan erat, nafas berat dan bibir saling mencari di keremangan cahaya lampu menggantung yang mengayun karena kepala Sasuke terus mengenainya karena dia tinggi. Sial.

Sakura menempel di lemari yang berisi alat- alat kebersihan dan barang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Sasuke mendudukannya di salah satu ambalan, kaki Sakura melingkari pinggul Sasuke, menariknya lebih dekat untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam. Sasuke menggeram di mulut Sakura, meremas pinggul Sakura dan menarik sampai tidak ada udara di antara tubuh mereka.

Sakura menarik bibirnya lepas dan mendongakan kepalanya, memberikan izin bibir Sasuke untuk menjajah lehernya yang disambut dengan senang hati olehnya. Sakura bernafas satu- satu, membuka mata dan menatap ruang sempit yang mereka tempati dan membatin, pada akhirnya mereka melakukannya lagi

Bagaimana mereka berakhir di sini, itu adalah cerita yang sangat bodoh. Satu menit yang lalu Sakura berjalan bersama dengan Sasuke di koridor yang sepi, yakin bahwa dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Karena berhenti bermesraan dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang tepat. Tidak peduli apa yang hati dan tubuhnya inginkan.

Sasuke hanya melangkah hening tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak marah pada Sakura karena menolaknya, tidak menatapnya sinis karena marah. Hanya diam dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh seksinya.

Sakura tidak bisa percaya dia pernah berciuman dengan sosok seseksi ini. Dan sosok seksi ini menginginkannya. Sakura hanya perlu mengatakan dia menginginkan Sasuke, maka Sasuke adalah miliknya...

"Aku harap Kakashi menyukai tugas kita," kata Sasuke, tanang dan kalem.

" _Yeah_ ," Sakura mengangguk, "kita sudah mengorbankan banyak waktu."

Keduanya mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama saat itu. Karena waktu yang seharusnya mereka pakai untuk mengerjakan tugas, sebagian mereka gunakan untuk melakukan... hal lain.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, seperti dia kembali memikirkan apa yang jemari Sakura lakukan padanya kemarin. Sakura menggigit bibir dan mulai memikirkan tubuh Sasuke di atas tubuhnya, cara ototnya bergerak saat dia...

Hal selanjutnya yang Sakura pikirkan adalah _oh_ , _hey, ada gudang kosong beberapa langkah di depan mereka lalu—_ lalu...

Sasuke mencium leher Sakura, membuat gadis itu melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, menjatuhkan alat kebersihan di belakangnya dan berbenturan satu sama lain menimbulkan efek domino dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk membuat orang lain mengetahui keberadaan mereka di sini.

Namun keduanya tidak begitu peduli, karena detik selanjutnya tangan Sasuke berada di balik rok Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke, menunggu beberapa detik untuk menjeda kegiatan mereka. Dia memindahkan tangannya ke pinggul Sakura, tidak menyentuh selain itu. Tidak ingin mendistraksi Sakura untuk memberikan jawaban yang ia mau dengan memanfaatkan saat gadis itu tak berdaya dalam gairah.

Harusnya pertanyaan Sasuke sudah cukup untuk mengingatkan Sakura tentang apa yang ia sudah putuskan beberapa menit yang lalu di dalam lab. Harusnya itu cukup untuk membuatnya melepaskan kakinya yang masih memeluk Sasuke, merapikan bajunya dan keluar dari ruangan sempit ini. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. "

"Ya," jawabnya, merangkul leher Sasuke seperti dia membutuhkan itu untuk tetap hidup. "Ya, ya, ya."

Sasuke mencium bibirnya, pipinya, hidungnya, seluruh wajahnya dan telinganya. "Kau harus menahan suaramu, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk, tanpa berpikir, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

Satu- satunya pengalaman seksual yang ia alami sebelum ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk diingat. Dia tidak begitu menikmatinya, dan tidak melakukannya sampai akhir.

Apa yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke sekarang? Ini adalah cerita yang sangat berbeda. Sakura tidak menyangka seks akan semenakjubkan ini, dan mereka bahkan belum melakukan apapun selain berciuman dan saling meraba.

Maka saat Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, dan melakukan hal menakjubkan dengan lidahnya di bawah sana, seluruh keraguan Sakura melayang bersama dengan tubuhnya.

o

O

o

"Hm," gumam Sakura setelah dia mendapatkan suaranya kembali. Ia menunduk melihat kekacauan yang ia buat. "Sayang sekali kau tidak punya tisu basah di sini."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya—tisu basah.

"Ya Tuhan," Sakura menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya Sasuke membawa tisu basah di dalam tasnya. "Gentleman membawa saputangan, bukan tisu basah."

Sasuke mengangkat alis, "Siapa yang bilang aku tidak bawa saputangan?" katanya membantu Sakura merapikan bajunya.

Bagaimana bisa orang yang berkelahi dengan sahabatnya setiap saat membawa tisu basah ukuran saku di dalam tasnya dan membersihkan kamarnya secara rutin dan memiliki lidah ajaib. Sasuke mungkin menggunakan tisu basah itu untuk mengelap segala permukaan yang akan ia sentuh. Untuk mengelap tangannya sebelum makan dan membersihkan bekas saus. Atau untuk mengelap sepatunya.

Menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan.

Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia melakukannya dengan Sasuke, dan ini semua benar- benar terjadi. Dia dan Sasuke bermesraan di gudang dan bercanda. Dia menyukai Sasuke lebih dari sekedar seks. Dan Sasuke sepertinya juga sama. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kecuali menjalaninya. Menikmatinya sampai hal ini berakhir.

Dan akhir adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindari. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu daya tariknya. Memikirkan seseorang bisa saja masuk ke dalam sini—bisa saja seseorang itu adalah Naruto. Selalu ada daya tarik tersendiri tentang cinta terlarang. Bahwa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dan harus merahasiakannya. Bukan berarti Sakura menyebut apa yang dia dan Sasuke lakukan adalah cinta.

"Ini," Sasuke memberikan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya. Sebuah voucher makan bergambar animasi lucu dari tempat pizza keluarganya. Seloyang pizza gratis! "Datanglah kapan- kapan, kau tidak pernah ke sana."

Sakura memikirkan bagaimana Sasuke menyadarinya, padahal tempat pizza Sasuke selalu ramai. Membuatnya bertanya- tanya seberapa lama Sasuke sudah menyukainya seperti ini?

"Iya," Sakura memasukan _voucher_ itu ke dalam Saku, "karena Naruto,"

"Tentu saja," Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah masam. "Jangan beritahu dia kalau begitu."

Sakura mendongak, menatap mata Sasuke. "Jangan beritahu dia," ulang Sakura, menyadari kalimat itu memiliki arti yang lebih dalam dari sekedar pizza.

"Jangan beritahu dia," ulang Sasuke lagi.

o

O

o

Ternyata benar tebakan mereka, Kakashi menyukai hasil tugas mereka--bisa dibilang sangat suka. Walau mereka hanya membuat _PowerPoint_ dan bersikap seperti mereka tahu apa yang mereka tulis di sana--Terimakasih _Google_ , _Wikipedia,_ _Tumblr_ dan semua situs yang mendukung _research_ mereka. Kakashi juga membenci hasil tugas yang lainnya sampai dia meminta Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mempresentasikan _PowerPoint_ mereka di depan kelas, menunjukan bagaimana mereka seharusnya menulis.

"Mungkin karena seksnya," Sakura mengedip ke arah Sasuke setelah mereka meninggalkan kelas. Sasuke tertawa--walau mereka berdua tahu alasannya adalah karena pilihan topik pembahasan mereka yang memanfaatkan obsesi Kakashi untuk menganalisa hal-hal baru.

Mereka berdiri di depan kelas, Sasuke berdiri di samping papan tulis dan Sakura di sisi lainnya, bergantian mempresentasikan apa yang sudah mereka temukan tentang Fanfiksi.

Saat itu Sakura tidak memikirkannya--walau wajahnya memerah karena malu mengingat dia berdiri di depan kelas di samping pria yang kemarin melakukan hal-hal seksi padanya--dia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan berita presentasinya bersama Sasuke pada akhirnya...menyebar?

Gosipnya akan sepuluh kali lebih hebat kalau saja Sasuke dan Naruto yang dipaksa mengerjakan tugas bersama. Karena kebanyakan usaha untuk membuat mereka berada di dalam satu ruangan berdua saja untuk menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka atau setidaknya untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah baru, selalu berakhir dengan darah dan air mata hanya dalam sepuluh detik pertama. Kejadian itu masih segar dalam ingatan semuanya.

Namun berita tentang Sakura dan Sasuke mengerjakan tugas bersama juga masih menjadi gosip yang cukup menarik untuk dibicarakan. Sahabat dari musuh, harus sekelompok dengan Sasuke.

Seharusnya Sakura memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa orang akan membicarakannya. Dia tidak pernah menjadi bagian gosip sebelumnya, biasanya namanya hanya disebut sekilas( seperti; _kau sudah tahu Sasuke Uchiha hampir memutuskan leher Naruto Uzumaki karena mendorong Sakura terlalu keras di koridor?-_ padahal Naruto hanya sedang bercanda. Namun saat itu Sasuke hanya sedang mencari alasan untuk berkelahi.) jadi mungkin karena itulah dia tidak mengiranya.

Saat Sakura keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir setelah memberikan presentasinya dengan Sasuke--yang menghilang menjadi udara kosong setiap kali dia melihat Naruto akhir- akhir ini--Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan besar menepuk belakang kepalanya cukup keras sampai membuatnya terhuyung dan berteriak.

"Hey!" Desisnya memutar tubuh untuk melihat Naruto yang terlihat sangat marah, seperti setiap kali dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Ada apa..."

"Apa kau bahkan berniat memberitahuku?" Tuntutnya, matanya melorot menuduh.

Kepala Sakura seketika memutar adegan dia dan Sasuke saling bersentuhan mesra. Tapi Naruto tidak mungkin sedang membicarakan tentang itu karena tidak mungkin dia tahu. Beruntung otak Sakura bekerja dengan cepat, dia tidak seketika bersimpuh meminta maaf dan hanya mengatakan. "Memberitahu apa?"

Naruto melipat lengannya di depan dada, "Tentang kau dan Sasuke mengerjakan tugas bersama."

Well, setifaknya ini seburuk jika Naruto tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sakura menyapukan tangannya pada rambutnya, menatap melewati Naruto dan mendesah. Dia seharusnya menyiapkan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan kalau Naruto sampai mengetahui hal ini. "Aku... "

"Kau menyembunyikannya dariku," Naruto menuduhnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin..." Sakura mencoba membela diri.

"Kau seharusnya meminta ganti kelompok!" Naruto meneriakinya. "Kau tahu aku bisa gila jika memikirkan dia berada di dekatmu, Sakura! Apa kau tahu seberapa _psycho_ -nya Sasuke? Kau tahu tidak?"

Tidak, pikir Sakura pahit. Sasuke bukan _psycho_. Setidaknya saat dia tidak sedang bersama Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Naruto separanoid ini, dan tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya cukup gila sampai melabrak sahabatnya dan membuat keributan di parkiran sekolah dan membuat mereka berdua menjadi tontonan seluruh siswa. Selain Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu," Sakura mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya, diikuti langkah marah Naruto.

"Karena kau tahu aku akan mempermasalahkannya..."

"Karena aku tahu kau akan menggila dan bereaksi berlebihan! Ini bukan masalah besar, Naruto!"

Saat Sakura membuka pintu kemudi, Naruto menghentikan dan menutupnya kembali dengan kencang. Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak menggila, Sakura," dia menunjuk wajah Sakura. "Aku mencoba menjagamu. Si brengsek itu tidak seharusnya berada dekat-dekat denganmu."

Lagi-lagi dengan argumen itu. Hanya karena Sakura adalah seorang gadis dan terlihat lemah dengan tubuh kecilnya, Naruto terobsesi untuk melindunginya. Walau hubungan mereka hanya sebatas platonik dan tanpa perasaan romantis sedikitpun.

"Kamu tidak melakukan apapun selain mengerjakan tugas, Naruto." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan, berharap sahabatnya terlalu marah dan tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. "Tugasnya juga sudah selesai sekarang, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk marah."

Naruto meletakan tangannya di pinggul dan melotot marah. "Kecuali bagian kau membohongiku."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Hanya... menahan beberapa informasi?"

"Jadi saat kau bilang padaku kau menemani ibumu," Sakura menunduk merasa bersalah dan terpojokan.

"Kau sebenarnya ada di rumah Sasuke Uchiha bodoh itu, kan?"

Sakura memainkan jarinya, mencoba membuka mulut, namun tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lagi. Karena Naruto sangat mengenalinya, dia bisa memahami gerakan tangan Sakura. "Aku sudah menebaknya!"

"Maaf," kata Sakura seketika, sebelum Naruto kembali memarahinya. "Aku minta maaf, oke?" Sakura adalah sahabat yang buruk karena berbohong kepada sahabatnya, setidaknya dia harus minta maaf. "Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa kau akan bereaksi berlebihan jika menyangkut Sasuke."

"Aku tidak..."

"Tidak apa? Sekarang kita bahkan sedang bertengkar di parkiran sekolah karena dia, Naruto."

Sahabat pirangnya mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa bersalah. Dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. "Itu karena aku tidak suka dia dan tidak mau dia berada di dekat sahabatku."

Sakura mengangguk karena dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Tapi tugasnya sudah selesai sekarang, kan?

Sakura memasuki mobilnya. "Iya."

"Jadi kau tidak akan menemuinya lagi?"

Jeda, namun tidak cukup lama sampai membuat Naruto curiga. Sakura menatap melewati sosok Naruto yang merunduk di dekat mobilnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura, berharap suara pintu mobilnya cukup keras untuk menutupi kebohongan pada ucapannya.

o

O

o

 **AN** : Aah Terimakasih masih ada yang setia membaca dan merindukanku, semua membuat Eve semangat ngetik di setiap ada waktu luang /pelukcium/

gatau kenapa Eve ngerasa chapter ini ada yang kurang??? /lha terus ngapain dipublish/

Anw, untuj para usernames yang sudah familiar dan setia meninggalkan ulasan, dan untuk beberapa yang baru, Every word means a lot for me. Luv Yall

Untuk kalian yang username-nya hanya familiar karena selalu ada di daftar nama yang memfavorit atau meng-alert cerita Eve (tapi gak pernah review), yuk tinggalkan jejak juga sesekali~~

Feedbackmu mempercepat update-an ku #eak

Anywaay, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Walking into Disaster**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine

 **Warning Notes:** AU, Multi-chapters. Typos. American High School-set. MATURE SCENES.

 **Summary:**

 **Sasuke adalah musuh bebuyutan Naruto, sahabat sejak lahir Sakura. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan kalau Sakura tidak bisa menahan godaan untuk dapat menghabiskan sexy-times bersama musuh sahabatnya?**

 **A: Katakan dengan keras pada Sasuke bahwa dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi dengan Sasuke karena itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.**

 **B: Mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto, dan melihat Naruto membunuh Sasuke dengan tangan kosong agar Sakura tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya.**

 **B: Menjelaskan dengan tenang pada Sasuke bahwa situasinya terlalu buruk dan hey, mungkin kalau kau bias berdamai dengan Naruto, kau dan aku bisa ciuman lagi, karena, duh, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik.**

 **C: Lupakan semuanya, langsung melompat masuk ke dalam api dan melakukan seks dengan Sasuke lagi.**

 **D: Mengubur diri hidup- hidup dan menunggu belatung memakannya hingga habis.**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **Chapter 3**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

Setelah konfrontasi dengan Naruto, seharusnya semua sudah berakhir antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Bertengkar dengan sahabatmu karena seorang pria? Itu sungguh kekanakan. Sakura seharusnya kembali ke tempatnya semula, berdiri di tepian menonton dua orang itu beradu tinju. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Itu adalah tempat yang aman buatnya, karena dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu lagi membohongi Naruto dengan berbagai skenario hanya agar dia mendapatkan orgasme.

Sayangnya, tidak demikian yang terjadi. Tidak sama sekali.

Sakura belum sempat membuat keputusan tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Sasuke sebelum takdir memutuskan untuknya. Dia tengah mencari beberapa uang yang mungkin tertinggal di saku bajunya saat menemukan _voucher_ yang Sasuke berikan saat terakhir kali mereka bersama.

Sakura menatap kertas di tangannya dengan bibir mengerucut—pada animasi satu _slice_ _pizza_ yang tersenyum menatapnya. Sakura tahu dia tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Jadi, bukannya melakukan apa yang seharusnya, Sakura memasuki mobil dan mengemudi ke Uchiha _Pizza_ di jalan utama.

Seperti seorang penjahat di film-film, Sakura memakai _hoodie_ untuk menutupi rambut mencoloknya dan parkir di depan es krim parlor seberang jalan.

Sakura memasuki kedai _pizza_ yang seketika menyambutnya dengan aroma surga daging panggang, keju meleleh dan saus tomat. Rasanya dia ingin berguling di lantai dan mengendusi seluruh permukaan tempat ini.

Namun Sakura memutuskan menjadi orang normal dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Saat dia mengamati sekeliling dan tidak menemukan wajah familiar dari sekolahnya, dia menurunkan _hoodienya_ dan bertingkah senormal yang ia bisa.

Hal itu sulit saat Sasuke keluar dari pintu dapur lalu tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sakura menunggu untuk memesan. Sakura membalas senyumnya, seketika merasa bodoh dan _cheesy_ —namun di sanalah mereka, saling tersenyum di sebuah kedai _pizza_ dengan alunan musik _pop_ menjadi pengiring.

"Wow, senang melihatmu di sini," sapa Sakura setelah Sasuke berdiri di belakang meja kasir.

"Ya, sungguh suatu kebetulan." Seringai Sasuke melirik tulisan besar ' **Pizza Keluarga Uchiha'** yang tercetak di dinding.

Sakura mengeluarkan kartu _voucher_ yang Sasuke berikan padanya, dan menggesernya di atas meja seperti mereka tengah melakukan transaksi bisnis yang sangat penting. Sasuke melihat jarinya yang menyentuh meja granit, dan Sakura mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. "Aku datang untuk menukarkan ini."

"Ya," Sasuke mengambil kertas itu, memberi stempel dan meletakannya di kotak berisi tumpukan kartu serupa. " _Topping_ apa?"

Sakura hanya pernah ke tempat ini sekitar sepuluh kali sepanjang hidupnya. Sepuluh kali kedengaran sering ya? Tapi tempat ini sudah buka sejak Sakura berusia tujuh tahun. Dan dia hanya ke mari sepuluh kali dalam kurun waktu hampir sepuluh tahun! Sama sekali tidak sesering itu.

Biasanya, saat Sakura merasa tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk makan pizza Uchiha dan memutuskan untuk datang ke mari, dia hanya memesan _pizza_ dengan ekstra keju—cepat, simpel, dan lezat—sebelum berlari kembali ke mobilnya dan menghabiskannya secepat yang ia bisa, sambil berharap Naruto tidak sedang lewat jalan utama.

"Ekstra keju." Dan saat Sasuke bergerak untuk menyiapkannya, Sakura menambahkan. "benar- benar ekstra, Sasuke."

"Yap, mengerti."

"Maksudku, beri aku keju yang sangat banyak sampai kau khawatir aku bisa tersedak karenanya."

Sasuke menatapnya setengah heran dan terhibur, lalu menghilang untuk mengambil pizzanya. Sambil menunggu, Sakura memperhatikan detail interior restoran. Ada figurin kecil seorang _chef_ Italia yang tengah duduk di meja konter dekat tempatnya berdiri. Dinding bergambar mural beberapa tulisan tentang pizza dan gambar animasi lucu, dan tipikal kursi dan meja kayu khas _pizzeria_.

Ada sebingkai foto lengkap keluarga Uchiha tergantung di sisi kirinya—Sasuke, orang tua serta, kakaknya—mungkin diambil sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, melihat tubuh kecil Sasuke berdiri di depan restoran dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Sasuke kembali dan meletakan sebuah piring kertas berisi dua _slice_ _pizza_ di hadapan Sakura.

"Ini tidak terlihat seperti aku akan tersedak jika memakannya."

"Duduk dan makanlah." Sasuke mendengus.

Sakura tidak tahu apa itu kode dari Sasuke agar ia menunggunya, namun saat dia sudah dihadapkan dengan _pizza_ , dia tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Sakura memilih kursi paling dekat dan mulai menikmati hidangannya. Walau dia baru saja memakan ini beberapa hari lalu di rumah Sasuke, dia sudah lupa betapa lezatnya _pizza_ ini. Suatu hari nanti, dia akan menerobos masuk ke tempat ini pada tengah malam untuk mencuri resep rahasia seperti obesesi Plankton pada Krabby Patty.

Ternyata Sasuke memang memintanya menunggu, karena beberapa menit kemudian dia muncul kembali minus apron namun masih dengan kaos yang terkena tepung dengan nama Uchiha tercetak di dada sebelah kiri. Dia menyuruh Sakura untuk mengikutinya menuju pintu belakang dengan sekotak _pizza_ di tangan.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan pizzaku?" Sakura akan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak datang ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke semata. Setengahnya adalah karena pizzamu saat Sasuke menginterupsi. "Bawa sekalian, ini aku beri sekotak lagi" Sasuke meraih lengan atas Sakura dan menariknya. Sakura setengah memprotes masih sambil mengunyah pizza saat dia sudah melewati pintu belakang menuju udara dingin sore hari.

Sakura menyandar di tembok dan masih fokus pada _pizzanya_. Dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Kalau saja dia memperhatikan, dia akan menyadari Sasuke yang terus menatap bibirnya. Dia juga tidak akan kaget saat pemuda itu meraih pundak dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Mengangkat dagu Sakura untuk mencium lehernya.

Sakura memakan potongan terakhir pizzanya saat Sasuke meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di lehernya. Dan berpikir betapa anehnya adegan ini jika saja ada orang yang melihat mereka.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu akhir- akhir ini," gumam Sasuke di telinganya. Nafasnya menghembuskan hawa hangat di leher. Sakura mengunyah pizza sambil berpikir untuk mengatakan bahwa dia juga selalu memikirkan tentang Sasuke?

Dia memikirkan Sasuke terus sampai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk datang ke mari, bahkan setelah ancaman dari Naruto tadi. Dia memikirkan Sasuke terlalu banyak sampai cukup untuk menulis sebuah buku.

Sasuke mencium pipinya, pelipisnya, lalu hanya berdiri di sana dan menghirup aroma rambut Sakura. Dan Sakura tidak keberatan, kecuali satu hal…

"Uh, aku akan dengan senang hati berpartisipasi di sini, tapi," dia menunjukan tangannya yang berlumuran minyak. "aku berminyak."

Jeda, Sasuke mencari sesuatu dari kontong celana lalu menunjukan sebuah tisu basah di hadapan Sakura. Sakura bahkan tidak repot- repot berkomentar sebelum meraihnya, karena, tentu saja Sasuke juga mengantongi tisu basah saat bekerja.

Sakura melemparkan piring plastik dan tisu basah ke tempat sampah terdekat dan mengelap sisa basah di tangannya pada celana jeansnya. "Oke, sekarang kita bisa lanjutkan."

Mencium Sasuke adalah hal yang tidak mungkin membuatnya bosan. Sakura selalu bertanya- tanya bagaimana seseorang bisa tahan mencium bibir orang lain selama bermenit- menit, dia tidak pernah memahami apa alasannya. Setiap kali menonton film dengan adegan ciuman panjang, atau mendengar obrolan seseorang di sekolah tentang mereka yang bisa berciuman selama sejam, Sakura selalu mengernyitkan hidung dan penasaran bagaimana salah satu dari mereka tidak muntah selama itu.

Berciuman, kalau kau memikirkannya, bukannya itu cukup menjijikan? Dan aneh. Lidah saling bersentuhan dan bersaing untuk bisa mendominasi—seperti deskripsi adegan di fanfiksi yang jelek—memikirkan ciuman tidak pernah membuat Sakura menginginkannya. Dia biasanya memutar bola matanya dan melewati deskripsi panjang yang menjelaskan tentang apa yang dua lidah lakukan. Karena jujur saja, siapa yang peduli dengan ciuman? Kapan adegan seksnya mulai?

Sakura tahu sekarang, alasan dia tidak memahaminya adalah karena dia tidak pernah dicium dengan benar sebelumnya. Terakhir kali dia berciuman, adalah di sebuah pesta dengan seorang pria random yang menciumnya seperti ikan yang keluar dari air. Seperti ikan yang berusaha menyedot seluruh udara dari paru- paru Sakura. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa tidak menyenangkannya hal itu.

Sasuke berbeda.

Sakura akan dengan senang hati mendeskripsikan narasi panjang tentang bagaimana jemari Sasuke menari dan mencari di tubuhnya, pergerakan lidah dan bibirnya. Untuk sekarang, dia cukup mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tahu pasti bagaimana ciuman yang benar. Dan dia tahu di mana seharusnya dia meletakan tangannya( pinggul, leher, pipi) dan kapan saat yang tepat memberi jeda untuk bernafas (memindahkan bibirnya menyusuri leher Sakura) dan _yeah_ , hal- hal menakjubkan lainnya.

Sakura menarik diri sebentar, meremas erat baju Sasuke dan mengatakan. "Mulutku pasti rasanya seperti _pizza_."

"Aku yang buat," kata Sasuke mengecup dahinya. "jadi mulutmu terasa enak."

"Sombong. Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Kau memang membuat pizza yang sangat enak. Apa sih rahasianya?"

"Resep rahasia keluarga," Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum, "aku tidak bisa membocorkan informasi seperti ini."

Saat Sakura mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke memberitahunya, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengernyitkan kening dan menatap ke arah jalan. "Sepertinya aku melihat mobil Naruto baru saja lewat."

Sakura seketika menegang. Sedetik yang lalu dia berpelukan dengan Sasuke di dekat tempat sampah setelah memakan dua potong pizza, detik selanjutnya dia mendorong Sasuke jauh- jauh dan berteriak bahwa dia harus pergi secepatnya dari sini.

"Aku pikir…"

Sakura mulai melangkah mondar mandir di belakang restoran Sasuke. Mereka cukup tersembunyi di balik dinding dan tumpukan kardus kosong bekas , namun ada celah yang terbuka yang dapat membuat kehadiran mereka terlihat dari arah jalan raya.

Sakura melemparkan tangannya ke udara, dan melakukan satu- satunya hal yang ia bisa pikirkan. Dia sudah setengah jalan untuk melompat ke dalam tempat sampah sebelum Sasuke menahannya. Pemuda itu menahan perut Sakura dan menariknya sebelum dia mencapai tempat sampah. "Serius, Sakura?"

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke seperti ikan yang keluar dari air. "Aku harus pergi!"

Tanpa melihat apa yang Sasuke akan lakukan di belakangnya (kalau dia cukup pintar, seharusnya dia masuk ke dalam dan kembali bekerja). Sakura berlari dari belakang restoran dan menyeberangi perempatan menuju tempat mobilnya parkir di depan kedai eskrim.

Dia tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk memesan eskrim saat mobil Naruto melewati kedai dan menepi setelah melihat Sakura dan mobilnya berdiri di sana.

Di belakang punggungnya, Sakura melipat dua jarinya berdoa Naruto tidak melihat dia dan Sasuke tadi.

"Hey!" sapa Naruto menurunkan kaca mobil. "Ternyata benar aku melihat mobilmu barusan. Mau beli eskrim?"

"Aku… baru saja mau mengirimimu sms." Kata Sakura, yang tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Kalau dia berencana membeli eskrim, dia memang akan mengajak Naruto.

"Oke!" Naruto keluar dari mobil dan mulai berbicara tentang lima rasa eskrim baru yang ingin ia coba. Sakura mengangguk di sebelahnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk, saat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke seberang jalan. Sakura tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu ke mana arah pandangan Naruto. Sakura menyumpah dalam hati. Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan kedai _pizza_ , matanya memicing ke arah mereka. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini harus terjadi sekarang?

"Hey, Uchiha!" teriak Naruto, walau dia tidak perlu berteriak agar Sasuke bisa mendengarnya. Sakura menepuk wajahnya. "Kenapa kau menatap Sakura, cari masalah?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, sangat erat sampai Sakura dapat melihat otot lehernya. "Kenapa kau datang ke wilayahku, cari masalah?"

"Wilayahmu?!" Naruto melangkah mendekat, pandangannya mencari- cari ke sekeliling jalan, "Aku tidak melihat ada tanda kepemilikan di sini!"

Setiap perkelahian keduanya selalu berawal dengan hal- hal bodoh semisal ini. Mereka sudah mulai kehabisan topik dan ini mulai menggelikan.

Sasuke menunjuk plang besar bertulisan nama keluarganya, membuat Naruto mendengus. Tubuhnya menegang seperti setiap kali dia akan meninju Sasuke. Jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk bertindak sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi.

"Ayo masuk saja," kata Sakura dengan nada memohon, menarik lengan Naruto kembali menuju kedai eskrim. Mereka tidak bergerak pada awalnya, mengabaikannya. Sakura mendesah dan menarik lebih keras, "Ayo."

Naruto merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Sakura, posesif, dan mulai membawanya jauh dari Sasuke dan dari kedai eskrim, menuju mobilnya. "Aku tidak mau kau ada dalam jarak sepuluh meter darinya." Kata Naruto cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh dari balik rangkulan Naruto dan melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana, melihat mereka. Tangannya mengepal kencang, seperti dia tidak menginginkan hal lain selain menghancurkan wajah Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil Sakura dan menuntunnya masuk, "Menjauhlah dari sahabatku, Uchiha!" teriak Naruto, tidak tahu betapa tepat sasarannya kalimatnya. Bagi pemuda pirang itu, ancaman itu hanyalah sebuah peringatan belaka bagi Sasuke, tidak lebih. Menggantungkan tanda 'jangan sentuh' di leher Sakura dengan tandatangannya di bawah.

Naruto tidak tahu Sasuke sudah menyentuh Sakura. Bahwa dia sudah menyapukan jemarinya di sepanjang tubuh sahabatnya dan mengklaim Sakura lebih dari yang bisa Naruto lakukan.

Sakura tahu ini akan menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar. Sakura tahu tanpa keraguan bahwa tidak peduli betapa tenang dan dinginnya Sasuke, betapa baik dan lembutnya dia pada Sakura, dia masih seorang pria. Dan Sasuke tidak akan suka pria lain menjauhkan apa yang ia suka darinya.

Lagi, saat Naruto menutup pintu mobil Sakura setelah memberitahu gadis itu untuk menunggunya di kedai eskrim di tempat lain, Sakura duduk di sana dan berpikir untuk berhenti. Meninggalkan Sasuke cukup sampai di sini. Tak ada lagi waktu- waktu curian untuk dihabiskan bersama dengannya. Tidak ada lagi ciuman, tidak ada lagi pizza, _handjob_ , atau oral di gudang sekolah. Selesai dan berhenti sebelum mereka terlibat lebih dalam, sebelum semuanya berlanjut lebih dari sekedar seks dan gairah dan mulai melibatkan hati.

Namun semuanya sudah tidak bisa dihindari sekarang. Sakura tahu itu, bahkan saat dia masih duduk di mobilnya dan mengememudi keluar dari kompleks restoran di mana Sasuke masih berdiri kokoh.

Entah untuk alasan apa, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Hatinya tidak mengizinkan.

Ini akan berakhir dengan buruk, pikirnya.

Tidak masalah, pikir Sakura. Lihat saja bisa seburuk apa jadinya.

Terkadang, lima belas menit kesenangan (yang nikmat, menakjubkan, hebat) sebanding dengan kecemasan, rasa bersalah, marah yang ia rasakan selama dua jam, kan?

o

O

o

Sekolah terasa aneh sekarang.

Sebelumnya, Sakura selalu berusaha menarik Naruto ke sana ke mari untuk menjauhkannya dari Sasuke sebisanya. Namun setelah memikirkannya lagi sekarang, Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa sepertinya dulu Sasuke sengaja mencari keberadaan mereka.

Sakura berpikir, mungkin Sasuke sengaja memancing Naruto untuk berkelahi dengannya, dan Sakura tidak bodoh. Dia tahu sekarang. Jika benar Sasuke melakukan semua ini dengan sengaja, maka Sakura memiliki peran besar di sana.

Memikirkan Sasuke bersedia berkelahi—hanya agar dia bisa berada di dekat Sakura untuk beberapa menit saja… (Oke, itu kedengaran bodoh dan Sakura tidak menyukainya) namun dia harus mengakui, jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura juga menikmatinya, dan merasa tersanjung.

Intinya, sekarang, Sasuke menjaga jarak. Dan orang- orang mulai menyadarinya. Bisikan- bisikan tentang apakah Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya berdamai mulai bermunculan. Karena sudah satu minggu berlalu tanpa adanya perkelahia di antara mereka. Itu adalah rekor terlama bagi mereka untuk tidak berkelahi, mungkin sejak masih kelas lima sd. Jadi peristiwa ini menjadi pembahasan hampir semua orang di sekolah. Setiap kali Sakura bersama Naruto, dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Namun dia tidak berkomentar. Sakura yakin Naruto tidak memikirkan hal ini lebih dalam dan jelas sahabat pirangnya tidak keberatan dengan keabsenan wajah Sasuke di kesehariannya.

Karena dia tidak tahu alasannya. Kalau saja dia tahu kenapa, maka dia akan marah sampai berasap.

Sasuke menghindari mereka karena:

A: Sebagian besar alasan Sasuke mencari masalah dengan Naruto adalah karena ia ingin mendekati Sakura (tindakan yang amat bodoh namun pada akhirnya berhasil?)

B: Dia sudah bisa bertemu dengan Sakura dan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan selama ini kapan saja, tanpa harus memukul atau dipukul Naruto.

Selama beberapa minggu belakangan, Sakura dan Sasuke diam- diam mencuri waktu untuk dapat bertemu hampir setiap malam.

Setiap Sakura tahu Naruto tengah bekerja di kedai ramen, ia akan mengirim sms pada Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke tidak sedang sibuk(dan dia tidak pernah sibuk jika menyangkut Sakura), dia akan menjemput Sakura—tentu saja parkir satu blok dari rumah gadis itu— atau, kalau orangtua Sakura tidak sedang di rumah, Sasuke akan masuk ke kamar Sakura dan menghabiskan waktu di sana.

Mereka lebih sering mengobrol. Ternyata ada begitu banyak hal yang sama- sama mereka sukai dan dapat mereka bahas untuk waktu yang lama. Walau terlihat pendiam, sangat mudah mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Keheningan di antara mereka biasanya keheningan yang nyaman yang diisi suara film atau serial televisi (atau saat mereka berciuman) dan mereka sangat cepat akrab. Dan menurut Sakura itu cukup lucu, betapa mereka sudah kenal satu sama lain hampir sepanjang hidup, namun tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk benar- benar mengobrol sama sekali. Lucu saat melihat mereka berakhir di sini.

Bahwa mereka memang sangat menyukai satu sama lain. Cukup disayangkan jika memikirkan berapa lama mereka baru bisa sampai pada titik ini.

Terkadang mereka melakukan kegiatan lain. Hal- hal yang membuat Sakura harus memakai baju _turtle-neck_ agar Naruto tidak melihat apa yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

Semuanya seperti sebuah rutinitas. Kalau Sasuke tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya dan Naruto, Sasuke akan sangat berhati- hati untuk tidak menatap Sakura lebih dari satu detik, atau membuat kontak mata dengan Naruto. Sakura cukup lega dia tidak perlu mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama jika dia masih berkelahi dengan Naruto.

Sasuke bukannya takut ketahuan Naruto. Namun berkelahi dengan Naruto hanya akan membuatnya tidak bisa bemesraan dengan Sakura. Alasan ini cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menghindari Naruto.

Berjalan menuju kantin hari ini, ia melihat Sasuke sudah sedang duduk di bangkunya yang biasa bersama dengan teman- teman kerennya dengan sebuah _hamburger_ di atas piring. Dia hanya melirik sekilas pada Sakura. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Suigetsu ikut menoleh dari kursi di hadapan Sasuke, bibirnya mengunyah apel sambil ikut menatap Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahu seberapa banyak Sasuke bercerita tentang mereka pada temannya. Selama ini dia berpikir tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang mereka kecuali mereka sendiri. Menurut Sakura itu adalah hal yang terbaik dan seharusnya Sasuke mengerti itu tanpa harus ia beritahu.

Namun melihat cara Suigetsu menatapnya, seperti dia tahu sesuatu. Lalu Karin dan Juugo yang saling berbisik—juga sambil melirik Sakura—sedang Sasuke hanya duduk di sana dengan santai.

Sakura berpikir, mungkin Sasuke memberitahu teman- temannya.

Dan itu tidak adil. Jujur saja, Naruto adalah satu- satunya teman Sakura. Mungkin ini kedengaran menyedihkan bagimu, namun selama ini mereka berdua merasa tidak membutuhkan teman lain.

Sakura dan Naruto berbagi tentang semua hal. Melakukan semuanya bersama. Naruto mengajarinya menyetir, melindunginya dari bully, dan mau memberikan pembalut saat Sakura menstruasi di sekolah. Naruto ada bersamanya saat Sakura kehilangan neneknya. Begitu juga Sakura, yang juga melakukan apapun untuk Naruto. Tidak ada cukup ruang untuk orang lain masuk ke dalam lingkaran _bubble_ mereka. Dan fakta bahwa sekarang Sakura memiliki rahasia yang tidak bisa ia bagikan kepada sahabatnya…

Ini menyebalkan. Mungkin Sakura iri karena Sasuke memiliki teman yang bisa ia ajak berbicara tentang hubungan-entah-apa yang ia sedang mereka jalani.

Saat Sakura menuju meja saji untuk mengambil makan siangnya—dengan Suigetsu masih menatapnya—dia memikirkan sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

Kekasih rahasia kedengaran cukup bagus. Pacar rahasia? Friends with benefits?

Pertanyaan ini membuat Sakura pusing dan marah. Walau dia tahu dia tidak berhak marah, dan tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu tapi dia tetap marah.

Saat sore itu Sasuke naik ke atas kamarnya, dengan secangkir _milkshake_ mangga di tangannya, Sakura berteriak.

"Apa kau memberitahu teman- temanmu tentang kita?" Cerca Sakura, suaranya sedikit lebih kasar dari yang dia mau. Namun itu tidak sepenuhnya salah Sakura, fakta bahwa dia hanya bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke jika mereka hanya berdua saja, atau saat malam hari, semakin membuat kemarahan Sakura meluap.

Sasuke mengedip bingung, memberikan _milkshake_ di tangannya seperti permintaan untuk berdamai dan merengut. "Apa aku tidak seharusnya…"

"Kau bercanda?" Sakura masih berteriak. Dia ingin menampik _milkshake_ di tangan Sasuke untuk menunjukan kemarahannya namun berpikir dua kali saat dia melihat itu adalah rasa kesukaannya. Sakura meraih gelas itu dari Sasuke, "Jadi kau memberi tahu orang lain hal yang seharusnya jadi rahasia?"

Sasuke mengacak rambut hitamnya, duduk di ranjang Sakura yang tengah mengaduk _milkshake_ dengan sedotan. "Aku memberitahu mereka karena mereka tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun."

"Itu menurutmu."

"Aku tahu itu. Mereka temanku—mereka tidak akan melakukannya. Reaksimu mungkin karena kau sudah biasa punya teman dengan mulut ember…" Sakura ingin tersinggung, namun Sasuke memang benar. "Temanku tidak peduli dengan gosip sekolah. Mereka juga tahu aku menyukaimu sudah sejak lama."

Sakura menyesap likuid surga pemberian Sasuke. Oh. Sudah sejak lama. Sakura sudah pernah menebak hal ini, dari cara Sasuke mengobrol dengannya dan apa yang ia katakan tentangnya. Namun mendengar Sasuke mengatakannya terang- terangan dan secara langsung? Membuat sesuatu dalam dada Sakura merasa hangat, seperti diselimuti kain wol lembut di malam yang dingin. "Oh. Jadi—kau… membicarakan tentang aku, pada mereka."

"Ya," Sasuke menjawabnya pelan, bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil. "Seperti teman pada umumnya. Kami membicarakan hal- hal yang membuat kami tertarik." Jadi Sakura salah satu hal yang menarik bagi Sasuke. Oke. "Apa kau marah aku memberitahu mereka?"

"Tadinya," Sakura mengakui; dan jelas dia sudah tidak marah lagi. Segelas _milkshake_ ditambah sebuah pengakuan romantis —adalah jurus jitu. "Mungkin aku hanya gugup, karena kalau Naruto sampai tahu…"

"Ya," interupsi Sasuke dengan nada pahit yang jelas setiap kali mereka membicarakan Naruto. "Aku tahu itu."

Kalau Naruto sampai tahu. Sejujurnya Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika saja Naruto tahu. Mudah untuk membayangkan Naruto akan menggila dan meninju wajah Sasuke lagi dan lagi. Tentu saja Naruto akan membawa mereka ke neraka kalau sampai tahu.

Namun semuanya hanya ia bayangkan seperti sebuah fantasi yang tidak akan terjadi. Sakura tidak bisa memikirkannya secara konkrit. Dia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi karena jujur saja dia takut. Dia tidak mau dihadapkan pada pilihan antara sahabat atau …entah apa Sasuke baginya. Sakura tidak suka ini. Kalau dia dipaksa memilih, Sakura tahu dia akan memilih Naruto. Bertahun-tahun persahabatannya tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja demi seorang pria tampan yang membawakannya _milkshake_ dan _pizza_.

Namun memikirkannya membuat dadanya sakit. Lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"…temanku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada orang lain tentang kita, apalagi Naruto. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Sakura meletakan gelas _milkshake_ di atas meja dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke. "Ngomong-omong, apa yang kau katakan pada temanmu tentang kita?"

Sasuke menatapnya bingung, alis mengerut dan bibir merengut. "Aku mengatakan pada mereka aku bersamamu."

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, " _Okaay_ , maksudmu kau bersamaku dari waktu ke waktu…?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Maksudku aku bilang kalau kita berpacaran, Sakura."

Perut Sakura terasa seperti ia tengah turun dari atas _rollercoaster_ –campuran antara tegang dan senang yang tidak menyenangkan. Sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar seperti seorang idiot memikirkan dia resmi pacar Sasuke, namun senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Jadi mereka pacaran. Berpacaran berarti mereka bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama, dan berkencan berarti Sakura memiliki seseorang yang peduli padanya. Dia tidak lagi harus melakukan semuanya sendiri, kalau dia sedang tidak menginginkannya. Secara teori, dia bisa menarik Sasuke ke mana saja ia mau karena Sasuke adalah kekasihnya.

"Jadi," mulai Sakura gugup, Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "Minggu depan orangtuaku pergi liburan ke luar negeri untuk memperingati ulangtahun mereka."

Hening untuk beberapa detik. Sakura tidak mau melihat bagaimana reaksi wajah Sasuke.

"Oke," kata Sasuke. Sakura tidak bisa membaca nada suaranya.

"Itu berarti aku sendirian untuk waktu yang cukup lama,"

Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Oke."

"Kau mau menemaniku?"

Sasuke membenarkan duduknya di atas ranjang, dari sudut matanya, Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya seperti dia mencoba menahan diri. "Kau ingin aku menginap?"

"Kalau kau mau," Sakura mengedikan bahu, mencoba terlihat santai.

"Katakan ya atau tidak secara jelas, Sakura."

Telinga Sakura memerah, rasanya ia ingin menyiram kepalanya dengan sisa _milkshake_ agar memiliki alasan untuk melarikan diri dari percakapan ini. "Aku… oke! Iya, Sasuke, aku mau kau menemaniku!"

Lagi- lagi jeda, membuat Sakura setengah ingin kabur dari kamarnya dan dari rasa malu. "Kau ingin berhubungan seks denganku?"

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ya, Sasuke. Apa aku harus mengejanya?!"

Ini step penting bagi mereka. Mereka belum melakukan seks yang yang sesungguhnya. Mereka banyak berciuman dan saling meraba dan meninggalkan _kiss mark_ , oral, tapi tidak pernah sampai seks yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau sungguh menginginkannya." Sasuke mencoba menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya. "kau tidak perlu malu."

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke pada akhirnya, mereka hanya duduk di sana saling memandang. Mereka akan sungguh- sungguh melakukannya. Sakura tahu Sasuke akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan dia berada di tangan yang tepat.

"Hari apa?" Tanya Sasuke untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan padamu besok, Fernando."

Sasuke memiringkan kepala, "Apa?"

"Namamu Fernando di kontakku, agar tidak ada yang curiga." Sakura menunjuk ponsel di atas nakas dengan dagu.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya dan menghela nafas lelah. Seperti dia tengah berpikir ulang bagaimana dia tertarik dengan orang seaneh Sakura. "Fernando? Karena nama itu sama sekali tidak mencurigakan, ya, Sakura?"

"Oho! Jadi menurutmu kau lebih pintar?! Memang kau menamaiku siapa, wahai Jenius?"

Sasuke terlihat malu beberapa detik, ralat--sangat malu. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin ingin tahu.

"Apa?" Paksa Sakura melompat mendekati Sasuke. "Beritahu aku kau namai aku apa di ponselmu? Aku ingin tahu!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, mendorong Sakura perlahan untuk menjauhkannya. "Ini bukan hal besar."

"Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku," Sakura mencolek pipi Sasuke lagi dan lagi. "tunjukan tunjukan tunjukan!"

"Tidak." Pipi Sasuke terbakar rasa malu, membuat Sakura semakin penasaran.

Dengan jemari lentik yang sangat Sasuke sukai, Sakura mulai memanfaatkan satu- satunya kelemahan Sasuke yang ia ketahui.

Menggelitikinya.

Sebelum pemuda itu bisa bereaksi, Sakura sudah menggelitiki pinggang Sasuke, membuatnya seketika berteriak. Itu cukup membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak selain menggeliat tak tentu.

"Katakan siapa?!"

"Tidak!"

"Apa Esmeralda?" Sakura menggelitik semakin intens membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan suara campuran tawa dan pekikan "Atau Bintangku? Paris Hilton?"

Terus seperti itu untuk sepuluh detik ke depan. Jujur saja Sakura tidak tahu kenapa ada banyak metode penyiksaan untuk membuat orang berkata jujur dalam penyelidikan saat dengan gelitikan yang cukup lama, mereka dapat mendengar apapun yang ingin mereka dengar.

"Oke, oke!" Sasuke berguling tak tahan di lantai dan menyerah. "Ini."

Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari sakunya setelah mengetikan kata sandi—yang Sakura tahu adalah tanggal lahirnya, dan yang Sakura sudah katakan adalah hal bodoh—dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Tenyata aktifitas Sasuke yang terakhir adalah membaca pesan dari Sakura, terlihat dari tampilan ponselnya seketika adalah halaman chatting mereka. ( _ada kucing aneh di depan jendelaku yang terus menatapku_ , isi pesan Sakura pada Sasuke diikuti lampiran gambar kucing aneh) Sakura membaca namanya.

 ** _Sayang_**.

Itu namanya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke, menemukannya memalingkan wajah seperti dia tidak yakin bagaimana Sakura akan bereaksi. Sasuke bukannya tidak pernah memanggilnya _sayang_ sebelumnya—hanya saja kebanyakan, Sasuke memanggilnya sayang pada saat- saat intim dan seksi mereka.

Ternyata Sasuke memanggil Sakura _sayang_ setiap saat di kepalanya.

Sasuke punya seseorang untuk dipanggil _sayang_ dan orang itu adalah Sakura. Sakura adalah sayangnya Sasuke.

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium pelipis Sasuke. Seringan kapas dan hampir tidak terasa. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan senyum kecil mekar di bibirnya, memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk mencium bibirnya, sama lembutnya.

"Kau boleh panggil aku itu," kata Sakura menatap mata Sasuke.

"Oke," Sasuke setuju, meletakan tangannya di pinggul Sasuke. "Akan aku lakukan."

"Kau boleh panggil aku sayang," sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir, "dan kau boleh katakan pada temanmu kalau kita berkencan," sebuah ciuman di pipi. "dan kau boleh datang ke rumahku saat orang tuaku pergi." sebuah ciuman di kening.

Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura, cukup kencang dan menariknya mendekat. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. "Aku tidak percaya aku menunggu begitu lama untuk dapat merasakan ini."

Kalimat yang seharusnya romantis dan manis dan jujur untuk menambah kesempurnaan momen mereka, namun malah membuat Sakura kembali mengingat alasannya.

Alasan kenapa mereka menunggu begitu lama untuk dapat bersama. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa menulis nama masing- masing di ponsel mereka.

Hubungan mereka memang hubungan rahasia. Dan sulit bagi Sakura melihat dari perspektif berbeda. Walau Sakura ingin melihat mereka sesimpel dan semudah waktu yang ia habiskan mengobrol dengan Sasuke, dia tahu hubungan mereka berbahaya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya sejak pertama kali Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman, Sakura mengingat bahwa apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini?

Cepat atau lambat, akan berakhir. Dan Sakura tahu akhirnya tidak akan indah.

* * *

 **AN** : woops. 'Sayang' ...?

Norak gak sih panggilan sayang Sasuke ke Sakura? Tadinya aku pengin pakai 'Baby' tapi takut gak sampai apa yang pengin coba Sasuke sampaikan bahwa Sakura adalah sayangnya dia . #ea

Yang ada rekomendasi panggilan sayang, silahkan beritahu dan akan Eve pertimbangkan.

Anywaay, Terimakasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~

xoxo

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Walking into Disaster**

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine

 **Warning Notes:** AU, Multi-chapters. Typos. American High School-set. MATURE SCENES.

 **Summary:**

 **Sasuke adalah musuh bebuyutan Naruto, sahabat sejak lahir Sakura. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan kalau Sakura tidak bisa menahan godaan untuk dapat menghabiskan sexy-times bersama musuh sahabatnya?**

 **A: Katakan dengan keras pada Sasuke bahwa dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi dengan Sasuke karena itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.**

 **B: Mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto, dan melihat Naruto membunuh Sasuke dengan tangan kosong agar Sakura tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya.**

 **B: Menjelaskan dengan tenang pada Sasuke bahwa situasinya terlalu buruk dan hey, mungkin kalau kau bias berdamai dengan Naruto, kau dan aku bisa ciuman lagi, karena, duh, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik.**

 **C: Lupakan semuanya, langsung melompat masuk ke dalam api dan melakukan seks dengan Sasuke lagi.**

 **D: Mengubur diri hidup- hidup dan menunggu belatung memakannya hingga habis.**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **Last Chapter**

**o**

 **O**

 **o**

Sakura hanya mengantar kedua orang tuanya sampai depan gerbang pintu rumah di sabtu sore saat mereka akan terbang ke _Maldives_ untuk ulangtahun pernikahan mereka. Dia sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantar sampai bandara, namun ayahnya mengatakan bahwa akan lebih efisien jika mereka memesan _Uber_.

Naruto baru saja menelepon dan meminta maaf karena dia tidak bisa menemani Sakura _weekend_ ini karena dia masih ada di rumah pamannya di kota sebelah dan hanya mendapatkan tiket kereta pertama untuk hari Senin. Sakura cukup lega mendengarnya—bukan berarti dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto. Hanya saja dengan absennya Naruto, berarti dia tidak perlu sembunyi- sembunyi untuk dapat bertemu Sasuke atau menunggu sampai larut malam.

Sakura tidak memberitahu orang tuanya bahwa dia sudah memiliki pacar. Mereka berdua selalu berpikir bahwa pada akhirnya Sakura akan menikah dengan Naruto tidak peduli betapa keras Sakura dan Naruto menyangkalnya. Sakura merinding memikirkan akan menikahi Naruto( _dude_ , itu seperti kau menikahi kakak—atau adik—laki-lakimu! _Incest_ \--Tidak bisa diterima!).

Sasuke Uchiha mungkin bukan nama yang ada di urutan paling atas daftar calon pacar yang _ideal_ menurut ayah Sakura. Mungkin nama Sasuke malah ada dalam daftar hitam nama yang tidak boleh berada lima meter dari Sakura, apalagi masuk ke kamar anak perempuannya.

Ada alasan untuk itu. Alasan utamanya tentu saja karena Naruto sudah mencuci otak orang di sekelilingnya tentang betapa buruknya Sasuke, menceritakan kenakalan apa saja yang pernah Sasuke lakukan--termasuk orangtua Sakura.

Sebelumnya, Sakura hanya memutar bolamata setiap kali Naruto menjelekan Sasuke di tempat yang bisa didengar ayahnya. Karena, siapa yang peduli, kan? Sakura tidak perlu peduli tentang pendapat ayahnya tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

Tentu saja sekarang, Sakura berharap dulu dia membawa Naruto jauh- jauh dan menggosip di kamarnya saja. Atau setidaknya mencoba menjelaskan pada orangtuanya bahwa Sasuke tidak seperti yang Naruto katakan. Sekarang sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menjelaskan apapun. Jadi Sakura tidak mengatakan bahwa akan ada seseorang yang akan datang ke rumah selagi mereka bersenang-senang di _Maldives_ , karena mereka pasti akan bertanya siapa. Dan Sakura tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Sakura tidak melakukan apapun untuk menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Dia hanya naik ke kamarnya, mengambil beberapa pakaian kotor dari lantai dan sandaran kursi dan belakang pintu lalu meletakannya di ruang _laundry_ sebelum mengirimi Sasuke pesan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian dan setelah menonton dua video _Kids Says the Darnest Things_ lewat ponsel pintarnya, datanglah sosok yang ia tunggu.

Sasuke berdiri membeku di ambang pintu kamarnya. Sakura mendudukan diri di ranjang dan melemparkan—apa yang dia pikir—senyuman seksinya tapi mungkin lebih mirip orang sembelit, jika melihat reaksi Sasuke (mata melebar, bibir terbuka dan pandangan kosong). Seluruh tubuhnya membentuk siluet kaku, tangannya memutih dengan tidak lancarnya sirkulasi darah di sana dengan betapa kerasnya dia menggenggam handel pintu.

"Hey," sapa Sakura terengah, matanya berpindah dari dua _box_ _pizza_ di tangan Sasuke dan wajah tampannya lagi dan lagi, mencoba memilih satu fokus.

Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokan, "Tidak apa- apa kalau aku masuk?" suaranya… Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Sangat terkontrol, seperti dia sudah latihan sebelumnya di depan kaca, setiap kata yang keluar sudah dipilih secara presisi.

"Kau tidak perlu minta izin," kata Sakura, "kita sudah membicarakan tentang…"

"Aku tidak…" Sasuke menjeda, kembali terbatuk, menutup mata. "Aku hanya memastikan, kalau kau tidak…"

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura tenang, "masuklah. Aku tidak berubah pikiran."

Jeda cukup lama untuk membuat Sakura merengut dan menghembuskan nafas keras lewat hidung.

"Kalau aku masuk sekarang, maka aku tidak akan mundur lagi. Dan aku tidak akan bisa mengontrol tanganku untuk tidak lepas dari tubuhmu."

Sakura menjatuhkan kepala ke atas bantal mendengarnya. Dia menarik nafas dalam dan pelan, setengah tidak percaya ini akan terjadi. "Bukankah itu rencananya?"

Sasuke memasuki kamar, menutup keras pintu dan menjatuhkan kotak _pizza_ di meja. Butuh beberapa detik saja sebelum mereka berdua bergumul di atas ranjang. Bibir, tangan di mana- mana.

Terlalu banyak kain.

Panas.

Lepas.

Lepas.

Tangan besar Sasuke mendorong kepala Sakura ke atas bantal sebelum menciumnya; keras, panas dan putus asa. Sakura meraba punggung terbuka Sasuke dengan jemarinya.

"Sasuke," desah Sakura saat bibir pemuda itu mencapai lehernya.

"Beritahu aku," bisik Sasuke, mengecup dada Sakura—bukan di tempat yang Sakura paling inginkan—"beritahu aku apa yang kau inginkan, _sayang_ , kau harus beritahu aku. Akan aku berikan apapunyang kau mau dan lebih banyak lagi…"

Sakura mengerang. Diksi tiba- tiba menjadi sesuatu yang asing dan tidak pernah ia pelajari bagaimana cara menggunakannya sebelumnya.

"Katakan," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, lidahnya bermain di sana. Hangat. Basah.

Jemari lentik Sakura menyapu dada Sasuke, "Aku mau kau." Kata Sakura pada akhirnya. Lidah Sasuke menjelajah tulang selangka Sakura, "Miliki aku," Sakura menarik rambut Sasuke untuk menjauhkan bibirnya dari tubuhnya sesaat. "seutuhnya."

"Kau sempurna," bisik Sasuke sebelum memberikan apa yang Sakura mau—dan mendapatkan apa yang dia damba sejak lama.

o

O

o

(Fernando 11.24) : pulang sekolah?

(Sayang 11.25 ) : ?

(Sayang 11.25 ) : pakali kalimat utuh, _please_?

(Fernando 11.26) : kalimat utuh; Sayang, apa kau mau ketemuan sepulang sekolah?

(Sayang 11.28) : mungkiiin.

(Sayang 11.28) : apa rencanamu?

(Fernando 11.31) : semuanya.

(Sayang 11.32) : Aww! _Mister_ _Naughty_!

(Sayang 11.32) : kau tahu ibuku di rumah hari ini, kan! Kenapa menggodaku?!

(Fernando 11.34) : sial, aku lupa. Kakakku juga di rumah dengan temannya,

(Sayang 11.38) : bukannya kau pernah bilang kamarmu kedap suara?

(Fernando 11.38) : aku tak suka membawamu ke tempat di mana ada kakakku. Dan temannya, sayang.

(Sayang 11.40) : oh well.

(Sayang 11.40) : apa teman kakakmu HOT?

(Fernando 11.41) : tidak lebih seksi dari aku. ;)

(Fernando 11.45) : bagaimana?

(Fernando 11.52) : bisa tidak?

(Fernando 12.03) :Aku tidak ingin pulang sebelum kita bertemu. besok sudah akhir pekan.

(Sayang 12.17) : tunggu aku di tempat biasa. Masabodoh dengan Naruto.

o

O

o

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sangat akrab dengan gudang sekolah sekarang. Dari semua tempat yang bisa mereka gunakan(dan yang sudah mereka coba) untuk bermesraan di sekolah, yang paling aman adalah gudang.

Mereka sudah mencoba toilet(terlalu berisik, terlalu menggema, sepatu Sasuke terus berdecit menggesek keramik, sekali ada seseorang yang sedang diare parah masuk ke toilet sebelah saat mereka tengah sibuk perang lidah--secara harfiah. Menghilangkan _mood_ mereka seketika.) membuat mereka mencoret toilet dari daftar.

Di belakang bangku penonton di lapangan basket _indoor_ (lagi-lagi, sepatu Sasuke mendecit dan banyak debu di mana- mana, seekor tikus melompat entah dari mana ke arah kaki Sakura.) mereka mencoretnya dari daftar.

Di kebun kosong dekat lapangan (Sasuke salah perhitungan kapan waktu latihan sepak bola di mulai, alhasil mereka hampir ketahuan pelatih saat tangan Sasuke tengah berada di balik baju Sakura, untungnya hanya Juugo yang melihat mereka—lagi, mereka mencoretnya dari daftar).

Gudang penyimpanan alat kebersihan adalah tempat paling aman selama ini. Sunyi, tidak ada tikus yang melompat atau kecoa terbang—sejauh yang Sakura tahu—dan tidak ada tim sepak bola yang bisa memergoki mereka. Hanya ada mereka dan beberapa alat pel. Walau masih tetap beresiko, karena mereka sering berada di sana sepulang sekolah, dan besar kemungkinan petugas kebersihan masuk untuk mengambil sesuatu dan melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sakura tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat seorang petugas kebersihan, jadi dia pikir mereka aman untuk sekarang ini.

Sakura mengecek sepanjang koridor—kosong, sebelum membuka pintu dan menutupnya. Dia tidak heran melihat Sasuke sudah berada di dalam, berdiri sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Akhirnya datang juga," katanya sambil mengantongi ponsel dan tersenyum miring.

"Mereka sedang bagi- bagi sisa _cookies_ di kantin," Sakura merogoh dua bungkus _cookies_ dari saku dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya."

"Tentu saja," Sasuke setuju dan mengambil satu.

Sakura memakan tiga bungkus _cookies_ lain dari sakunya dengan cepat, tidak seperti Sasuke yang mengigit sedikit- demi sedikit seperti orang normal. Tidak seperti Sakura.

Setelah selesai, dia menatap tangannya yang kotor karena remahan _cookies_ dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Tanpa berpikir dan tanpa diminta, Sasuke mengambil tisu basah dari tasnya dan membersihkan tangan Sakura. Rasanya mereka seperti sudah menikah selama dua puluh tahun dan saling memahami satu sama lain walau secara tekhnis, mereka baru saja dekat selama dua bulan. Mereka berdua seperti… seirama. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan terjadi begitu saja.

"Jadi," mulai Sakura, melempar tisu basah bekasnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. "kau ada rencana untuk akhir pekan ini?"

Sasuke merengut, "Kata siapa?"

"Smsmu tadi," jelas Sakura mengernyitkan dahi "kau bilang ingin melihatku sebelum memulai akhir pekan seperti ada hal yang penting."

"Memang penting," Sasuke mengangguk, "aku ingin melihatmu hari ini, bukan berarti besok aku tidak akan menemuimu."

Sakura memutar bola mata seperti dia sedang sebal, padahal tidak. Sama sekali. Dia dengan senang hati mengambil semua kesempatan yang ia dapat untuk bertemu Sasuke tidak peduli bagaimana dan di mana situasinya. Entah di gudang, toilet, mobil Sasuke, atau mobilnya, di mana saja. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan akhir pekan ini?"

"Orangtuamu di rumah?" pemuda itu mendekat, menyatukan jemari kedua tangan mereka. Sakura menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, penuh rencana. Sasuke memicingkan mata seperti dia tahu apa yang akan Sakura katakan. "Termasuk kita menonton…"

"Tidak. Jangan katakan."

"Drama…"

"Sakura,"

"…Korea."

"Jangan lagi," kata Sasuke, meremas tangan Sakura lembut. "Jangan lagi, Sayang. Aku tidak tahan duduk untuk beberapa episode."

"Hey, janji deh besok hanya satu episode."

Sasuke memutar bola mata, "kau bilang begitu minggu lalu. Pada akhirnya kita menonton tiga episode."

"Jangan mengatakannya seperti kau tidak menikmatinya." Sakura membela diri.

"Aku tidak mati bosan karena kau mengizinkanku memeluk dan menciummu sepanjang kita menonton," Sasuke membela diri.

"Aku mengizinkanmu melakukan hal yang lebih nakal kalau kau temani aku menonton drama korea besok," Sakura mengerdipkan mata menggoda.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tahu bahwa dia sudah kalah sejak awal. Dia tidak pernah berhasil mengabaikan keinginan Sakura. Sasuke menggunakan tangannya untuk menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat dan menempel pada tubuhnya, sebelum menunduk untuk menekan bibirnya pada bibir plum merah kekasihnya.

Mulailah sesi ciuman panas keseribu mereka di dalam gudang ini. Mereka tidak pernah merasa bosan melakukannya, pikir Sakura, menyisirkan jarinya pada rambut Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda ini membawanya menyandar ke dinding. Sasuke meraih satu kaki Sakura agar gadis itu melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggangnya tanpa memutus ciuman atau membuka mata.

Mencium seseorang cukup sering membuatmu menjadi seorang ahli dan tahu apa yang mereka suka dan apa yang mereka tidak suka. Sekarang, Sakura sudah memegang sabuk hitam dan dalam level _epic_ tentang cara mencium Sasuke dengan benar.

Mudah melupakan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berada di gudang sekolah di mana siapa saja bisa membuka pintu dan menemukan mereka.

Sangat mudah melupakannya. Dan itu adalah kesalahan besar.

Karena Sakura terlalu fokus pada tangan Sasuke yang mulai merayap di pahanya, dan Sasuke terlalu fokus pada aroma dan rasa bibir Sakura untuk memperhatikan hal lain di sekitarnya. Sakura berhenti mengingatkan Sasuke untuk lebih berhati- hati entah di pertemuan keberapa. Karena mereka tidak pernah ketahuan, membuat mereka merasa aman selamanya.

Dan itu adalah hal bodoh, karena Sakura selalu tahu hal semacam ini akan terjadi. Dia seharusnya berusaha lebih keras untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi, setidaknya agar mereka bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

Saat pintu gudang mengayun terbuka sangat keras hingga membentur dinding, Sasuke terperanjat. Dia sangat terkejut dan hampir melepaskan Sakura yang hampir terjatuh karena begitu cepat gerakannya. Sasuke berhasil menangkap Sakura di detik terakhir dan kembali tercengang saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

" _What the fuck_." Kata Naruto melihat Sakura dan Sasuke, lagi dan lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura mencoba mencari alasan. Dia mencoba mencari alasan masuk akal yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia ada di dalam gudang berdua saja dengan Sasuke—pasti ada yang bisa ia jadikan alasan, kan?

Kecuali fakta bahwa Naruto sudah melihatnya langsung saat sedang mengunci bibir dengan Sasuke, dan melihat mereka sekarang, kaki Sakura melingkari pinggul Sasuke, tangan Sasuke menahan bokongnya.

Tidak ada penjelasan untuk adegan ini, Naruto tidak bodoh.

" _What the fuck_!" teriak Naruto lagi, cukup untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar.

"Lepas, lepas," desisnya, Sasuke melepaskannya namun merangkul lengan atas Sakura, seperti menahannya untuk berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Tunggu sebentar…"

"Apa… apa-apaan itu tadi?" Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu Sakura. "Apa kau sedang bercanda?!"

"Ini tidak seperti…"

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," Naruto menunjuk wajah Sakura, cengkeraman Sasuke mengerat. "Aku tahu kau bertemu seseorang di belakangku. Tapi… tapi aku pikir—bukan dia!"

"Ini tidak seperti.." Sakura berhenti. I _ni tidak seperti yang kau kira_? Sakura memukul kepalanya sendiri mendengar usahanya untuk menjelaskan. Jelas- jelas kenyataannya tepat seperti yang Naruto lihat.

Naruto melangkah maju, wajahnya gelap dan sangat marah. Sakura tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Jujur saja ini membuatnya takut, karena sosok di hadapannya bukanlah sahabatnya.

Sasuke melangkah maju menghalangi Naruto, dan mendorong Sakura ke balik punggungnya.

"Sasuke," Sakura mengingatkan—namun tidak mendapatkan respon.

Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki sejarah panjang dalam perkelahian di masa lalu. Mungkin sudah hampir seribu kali. Dengan beberapa perkelahian lebih parah dari yang lainnya. Melibatkan darah, detensi, hingga keduanya berakhir di rumahsakit.

Perkelahian parah mereka selalu tentang Sakura. Kali ini bukan hanya karena Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura sedikit lebih lama. Namun karena Sakura sudah seperti tropi kemenangan bagi mereka. Siapapun yang memenangkan pertarungan ini maka bisa membawa Sakura pergi. Seperti dalam hukum rimba. Sakura tidak bisa memberikan pendapatnya. Kalau dibiarkan, tidak akan ada yang mau berhenti sebelum salah satu dari mereka berakhir di ruang emergensi atau kuburan.

"Hey," Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tidak bergerak. "Hey. Hentikan."

Naruto menggeretakan giginya. "Jadi ini orang yang kau pilih, _huh_ , Sakura?" suaranya sangat kasar, dan Sakura mencoba untuk tidak mengambil hati. Dia tahu Naruto sakit hati dan merasa dikhianati. "Lepaskan tangan sampahmu darinya!"

Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan tangannya. Naruto maju selangkah dan Sasuke mendorong Sakura menjauh dan menyerang di waktu yang sama dengan yang dilakukan sang pemuda pirang. Mereka saling menyerang cukup jauh dari Sakura agar gadis itu tidak terlibat, seperti perkelahian mereka biasanya.

Namun ada yang berbeda dari perkelahian kali ini. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara Naruto meninju Sasuke, dan dari cara Sasuke mengayunkan tubuh lawannya membentur dinding—lebih intens dan sungguh berniat untuk menyakiti. Ada motif dan alasan yang jelas kali ini. Untuk pertama kali selama bertahun- tahun, mereka tahu kenapa mereka berkelahi dan itu membuat mereka bergerak lebih keras, tanpa ampun.

Dan hal yang berbeda lainnya adalah, Sakura tidak bisa hanya diam berdiri menonton dengan lengan melipat di dada dan tatapan bosan. Karena ini tentangnya.

"Jangan," teriak Sakura berlari dari dalam gudang menuju koridor kosong. Dia berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka, mengepalkan tangan dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Staf guru pasti sudah pulang sekarang. "Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Tentu saja tidak berhasil. Mereka sudah lepas kontrol, mempertahankan apa yang menurut mereka adalah milik mereka—seperti Sakura adalah krayon dari saat mereka kelas satu yang memulai semua ini.

Satu- satunya hal yang bisa menghentikan mereka adalah Sakura sendiri. Jadi dengan helaan nafas, Sakura melangkah maju dan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dia melihat darah keluar dari hidung Naruto yang kemungkinan besar patah dan bibir Sasuke yang pecah dan pelipisnya yang berdarah. Saat Naruto meninju dagu Sasuke membuat pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang, Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melompat masuk di antara mereka. Dia merentangkan tangan di depan Sasuke dan berteriak, "Berhenti."

Naruto baru saja akan memberi serangan lanjutan dan harus mengentikan gerakan tangannya di udara melihat sahabat merah mudanya menghalanginya. Dia hampir mengayunkan tinjunya pada wajah Sakura, dan memekik sebelum sempat mengendalikan diri.

Melihat dia baru saja hampir memukul Sakura, cukup menyadarkan Naruto. Melirik dari balik punggungnya, Sasuke juga menghentikan langkahnya untuk menerjang Naruto. Keduanya berdiri dengan nafas terengah, wajah memar penuh luka dan mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi.

Naruto mengelap darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya. "Jadi begitu, huh?" dia menunjuk Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan lengan terbentang seperti dia melindungi Sasuke. "Kamu memilih dia?"

"Tidak ada yang aku pilih," Sakura hanya melemparkan dirinya di tengah- tengah mereka tanpa perhitungan. Naruto jelas tidak memiliki pandangan yang sama dengannya tentang ini. Kepalanya masih kacau.

"Sepuluh tahun lebih menjadi sahabatku, dan setelah semua yang kita lewati," suara Naruto geram namun jelas terdengar sakit hati di sana. "…kau membuang semuanya karena dia."

"Bukan begitu…"

"Dia," ulang Naruto, "bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini padaku, Sakura?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia menjatuhkan lengannya lunglai. Merasa kalah, melihat sahabat satu- satunya menatapnya penuh kekecewaan.

Sakura tidak bisa menatapnya, dia memalingkan wajah. Karena dia tidak bisa melihat wajah benci Naruto menatapnya langsung. Sakura tahu dia pantas mendapatkannya, tentu saja—dia sudah berkhianat, berkali- kali.

Namun kalau saja Sakura dapat menjelaskan pada Naruto, bahwa hatinya terlibat di sini… Maka, mungkin….

Naruto mendecakan lidah, melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan kalimat lain.

"Tunggu," panggil Sakura dengan suara tercekat, tangannya berusaha meraih Naruto sebelum dia menghilang di ujung koridor. "Tunggu, _please_ , aku bisa…"

"Apa? Menjelaskan? Aku tidak peduli, Sakura."

Sakura diam membeku, karena dia tahu percuma mengejar Naruto sekarang, tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Naruto terlalu marah, terlalu sakit hati untuk mendengarkan kalimat Sakura dengan pikiran yang jernih. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang adalah berdiri dan melihatnya pergi. Dia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak mengejar Naruto yang menghilang dalam matahari sore.

Sakura tahu tidak ada yang sepenuhnya salah dalam skenario ini. Namun dia marah, dan sedih dan Sasuke seharusnya tidak membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali sampai semua berakhir seperti ini. Jadi saat Naruto sudah menghilang meninggalkan udara kosong, Sakura menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau brengsek sialan," tuduhnya, memukul dan mendorong dada Sasuke. Sasuke terhuyung karena tidak menyangka Sakura akan menyerangnya.

"Sakura?" tuntut Sasuke, "aku hanya,"

"Aku tahu!" Sakura mendorong Sasuke, namun kali ini pemuda itu tidak bergeming. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa—"

"Dia akan membawamu pergi dariku, Sakura." Sasuke memberi alasan, memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura sebelum dia dapat mendorongnya lagi. "Kalau aku membiarkannya..."

"Membiarkannya," desis Sakura mengulang kalimat Sasuke, mencoba melepaskan diri, "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu? Kenapa kau melakukannya?!"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini jadi salahku," Sasuke membela diri, "saat dia yang pertama…"

"Cukup!" suara Sakura sangat keras hingga menggema di koridor, "sudahi semua pembelaan dirimu tentang _dia begini dan begitu_ …"

"Aku hanya,"

"Aku," Sakura menunjuk dirinya, "bukan bola di lapangan yang kalian bisa perebutkan! Kau tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan persahabatanku dengan memukul Naruto di hadapanku karena masalah ini, Brengsek!"

Sasuke tidak tahu harus merespon apa mendengarnya. Seperti dia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang posisi Sakura sebelumnya dan kini, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Wajah bingung Sasuke hanya membuat Sakura semakin marah. Dia berpikir tentang betapa bodohnya Sasuke hari ini, dan sebelum- sebelumnya setiap berkelahi dengan Naruto. Dan betapa bodohnya karena mereka merahasiakan semua ini untuk menghindari kejadian semacam ini terjadi, namun tetap terjadi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat persahabatan kalian berakhir," Sasuke tersendat, "Aku tidak berpikir—"

"Ya," Sakura memotong, "kau memang tidak berpikir. Kau pikir kau bisa memutuskan siapa yang tinggal dan siapa yang pergi dari hidupku…?"

"Tidak, aku tidak… Sakura, _Sayang_ , aku…" Sasuke mencoba menyentuh Sakura, namun gadis itu menghindar. Melihat Sakura menghindarinya, wajah Sasuke menunduk memperlihatkan rasa sakit. Sakit bagi Sasuke memikirkan Sakura membencinya bahkan tidak mau ia sentuh.

"Jangan," suara Sakura memperingatkan, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, membentuk tameng.

Sakura sudah tahu dari awal bahwa ini akan terjadi. Dia juga sudah mengulangnya di dalam kepala seperti mantra. Namun dia hanya duduk menunggu semuanya berakhir, dan dia pikir, dia bisa menghadapinya. Bahwa mereka akan berjalan dari masalah ini tanpa luka fisik maupun luka tak kasat mata.

Jelas bukan itu yang terjadi.

o

O

o

Sakura tahu dia membuat keputusan yang buruk.

Lebih tepatnya, ia sudah membuat serangkaian keputusan yang buruk dan salah. Dia mengerti Naruto memiliki hak untuk marah padanya. Dia sudah membelakangi dan membohongi Naruto selama dua bulan. Dan setengah mengabaikan persahabatan mereka saat dia menghabiskan waktu bermesraan dengan musuh bebuyutan Naruto sejak kecil. Semua panah yang menunjukan siapa yang salah menunjuk ke arahnya. Sasuke tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dia tidak berhutang penjelasan atau apapun pada Naruto. Tidak sama sekali.

Sakuralah yang mengacaukan semuanya. Apa mereka seharusnya berkelahi di sekolah? Tidak. Apa mereka harus membuat Sakura sebagai objek perebutan mereka? Tidak.

Tapi salah siapa semua berakhir seperti ini? Siapa yang berbohong dan main belakang saat dari awal seharusnya dia jujur dan duduk di sebelah Naruto dan mengobrol dari hati ke hati?

Sakura bersyukur semua ini terjadi tepat sebelum akhir pekan, jadi dia tidak perlu melihat keduanya dalam waktu dekat. Setidaknya tidak sampai hari Senin datang. Sakura masih berbaring di atas ranjang di bawah selimut, bersembunyi dari orangtuanya, dan ponselnya dan dari dunia.

Menyebalkan. Menyakiti orang yang peduli padamu itu menyebalkan.

Dia mendapat dua panggilan tak terjawab dan tiga pesan penyesalan dari Sasuke. Dalam dua _voicemail_ yang dia tinggalkan, tidak satupun Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk meneleponnya kembali atau _tolong balas pesanku_ , dia sama sekali tidak menekan dan tidak ingin membebani Sakura—Sasuke hanya mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal tidak memikirkan posisi Sakura dan minta maaf sudah bertindak seperti kemarin dan seterusnya.

Sakura tidak membalas atau meneleponnya balik. Dia masih butuh sedikit waktu.

Dia menolak untuk melakukan kontak dalam bentuk apapun dengan Sasuke sampai dia selesai berbicara dengan Naruto.

Dia akan merasa sangat buruk jika masih berhubungan pada Sasuke setelah semua yang terjadi. Saat Naruto mungkin sedang bersembunyi di balik selimut di ranjangnya hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Sakura, merasa lebih buruk dan sakit hati dibandingkan Sakura. Dia tidak mau menaburkan garam di atas luka yang masih berdarah.

Sakura hanya berharap Naruto sudah pergi ke klinik tempat ibunya bekerja sebagai perawat dan mendapatkan pengobatan untuk hidung dan luka luarnya.

Saat pada akhirnya Sakura keluar dari kamarnya pada siang hari. Kuat memancarkan aura negatif dan kesedihan, karena ibunya menatapnya dari sofa ruang tengah dengan bibir merengut, lalu bertanya, "Ada masalah?"

"Aku dan Naruto bertengkar," jelas Sakura melangkah turun menuju kulkas. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya di sana. Menghela nafas, dia berjalan menuju sofa dan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya.

"Bertengkar?" ulang ibunya, "kenapa?"

Dia dan Naruto sering bertengkar karena hal sepele seperti berebut _remote_ TV atau saat bermain _video_ _game_ , memperebutkan makanan. Tapi tidak pernah satupun pertengkaran mereka serius sampai mereka tidak mau berbicara satu sama lain. Fakta bahwa mereka kini bertengkar dan tidak saling berbicara dan semua ini adalah salahnya, membuat Sakura ingin masuk ke dalam _freezer_ dan tinggal di sana sampai mati. Sebagai hukuman.

"Karena seorang pria," Sakura mengerang, "sungguh bodoh."

"Ibu tidak tahu Naruto menyukai…"

"Bukan begitu," Sakura mengoreksi pelan, "Aku suka seseorang, dan dia… tidak."

Saat Sakura mendongak ia melihat ibunya masih mengelus rambut merah mudanya lembut dengan wajah serius mendengarkan. Ibunya menyipitkan mata, menatap ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum menebak, "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Tentu saja ibunya dengan mudah menebaknya dalam waktu sepuluh detik. Ibunya adalah seorang jurnalis kasus misteri dengan pengamatan tajam.

"Anak yang menyebabkan Naruto menjadi langganan ke ruang kepala sekolah itu?"

"Iya,"

"Anak yang membuat Naruto dilarikan ke ruang gawat daruat…"

"Seperti Naruto tidak pernah membuat Sasuke dirawat di Rumah Sakit saja," Sakura membela, melipat tangan ke depan dada. "Apa Ibu akan menceramahiku tentang siapa yang boleh dan tidak boleh aku kencani?"

"Kalian sudah berkencan? Sejak kapan kau berkencan dengan Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Sejak aku memutuskan menjadi sahabat pengkhianat dan brengsek."

Ibunya pasti dapat merasakan Sakura sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk, terpuruk dan sedih, karena dia tidak menegur sumpah serapah Sakura. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya mendesah dan menyandar di sofa. "Persahabatan kalian terlalu erat untuk bisa dihancurkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Ibu tidak tahu bagaimana situasinya," ibunya menunjuk Sakura, "tapi apapun itu, kau harus mengatasinya. Kedengaran seperti drama remaja bodoh menurut ibu,"

Benar.

Drama remaja yang bodoh. tidak cukup berharga jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah dia dan Naruto lewati.

o

O

o

Naruto membalik badan dari kursi putar meja belajar dan melihat Sakura berada di ambang pintu kamarnya. Seketika ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam sahabat merah mudanya, menunjukan kemarahan. Tatapannya mengancam dan marah, namun garis wajah kekanakan masih mendominasi, membuat pemuda pirang itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mengambek karena tidak dituruti kemauannya. Dan itu membuat Sakura berusaha keras untuk menahan senyum. Jika saja bukan karena luka dan lebam di wajah Naruto, Sakura tidak akan berhasil.

"Kau sudah mengobati lukamu?" Tanya Sakura sambil membersihkan tenggorokan.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau bertemu denganmu?" gerutu Naruto, memalingkan wajah dan memilih menatap dinding. "tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Oke," kata Sakura pelan, memasuki kamar dan memainkan jarinya gugup. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang bicara."

Sakura menarik nafas dalam, "Aku berhutang seribu permintaan maaf padamu..."

"Seribu satu," koreksi Naruto masam, masih tidak melihat Sakura langsung.

"Seribu dan tak terhingga, oke? Aku benar- benar sudah mengacaukan semuanya. Aku seharusnya tidak..."

"Kau tahu," Naruto memotong kalimat Sakura, bertolak belakang dengan kalimatnya untuk tidak bicara pada Sakura. Dia membusungkan dada seperti bersiap untuk menyerang, otot tubuhnya menegang berusaha untuk tidak menyalurkan kemarahannya sepenuhnya. "Aku bahkan tidak marah karena ternyata selama ini kau dan Sasuke Uchiha sudah... _ugh_.. entahlah apa yang kalian berdua sudah lakukan. Ini sama sekali bukan tentang Uchiha, karena aku tidak peduli tentangnya!"

Kalau ini adalah percakapan mereka yang biasa, Sakura akan dengan senang hati mengoreksi bahwa tentu saja Naruto peduli tentang Sasuke, -walau ia hanya peduli tentang hal buruk tentangnya—mengingat setiap hari mereka berkelahi dan seterusnya.

"Aku marah karena kau berbohong padaku!"

"Aku minta maaf," pinta Sakura, setulus yang ia bisa. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahumu,"

"Jadi karena tidak tahu bagaimana, alternatif yang kau pilih adalah menemuinya di belakangku seperti itu?! Dan membiarkan aku tahu tentang kalian dengan cara paling buruk... dan kau tahu tidak _sih_ , betapa aku benci orang itu?"

"Setelah melihat perkelahian kalian selama ini? Ya, Naruto, aku tahu."

"Lalu apa kau bisa bayangkan apa yang aku rasakan melihat dia menggunakan tangan bodoh jeleknya untuk menyentuh sahabatku?" dia memelototi Sakura, kali pertama dia menatap Sakura. "Kemarin aku lihat mobilmu masih di tempat parkir, aku khawatir karena kau bilang kau sedang tidak enak badan."

Sakura menunduk malu mengingat pesan singkat yang ia kirim pada Naruto untuk membatalkan rencana _hang out_ mereka demi lagi-lagi menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu, dan— _ugh_ ," pemuda pirang itu mengacak rambutnya seperti berusaha membuang bayangan Sakura dan Sasuke tengah berciuman dari otaknya. "Berapa kali kau membohongiku seperti itu supaya bisa menemuinya? Sejak kapan hal ini berlangsung?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura ingin membohongi Naruto. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal baru dan dia baru saja melakukannya, atau alasan apapun yang membuat keadaan sedikit lebih baik. Namun sepertinya kebohongan baru tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah yang ditimbulkan karena kebohongan lainnya. Jadi dia memilih untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya, "Dua bulan?"

Mata Naruto melebar dan seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. "DUA BULAN?!"

"Sejak tugas Bahasa Inggris..."

"Sudah kuduga!" Naruto mengacungkan jarinya penuh amarah. Tidak mungkin Naruto pernah menduga tentang ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah curiga tentang hal ini, tapi Sakura membiarkan Naruto berpikir dia benar. "Aku tahu kau membohongiku hari itu!"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Dan saat kau bilang mau membeli eskrim," jari Naruto menekuk di udara, membentuk kutipan, "kau sedang di tempat si Uchiha, kan?"

Sakura menghela nafas keras, "Dia memberikan aku kupon _pizza_?"

" _UGH_!" geram Naruto, seperti kupon _pizza_ dari Sasuke adalah hal paling menjijikan di dunia, dia terlihat seperti akan muntah di atas karpet. "Kau dan dia—memikirkannya membuatku—aku tidak bisa. Ini membuatku sangat marah—"

"Kau menunjukan kemarahanmu dengan jelas kemarin," gumam Sakura, "saat kau mencoba membenturkan kepala Sasuke ke dinding."

Naruto memelototi Sakura lebih lama, dia mungkin sedang membayangkan meninju wajah Sasuke dan membuat hidungnya patah menjadi ratusan bagian. sambil membayangkan saat Sasuke menyentuh Sakura. Semua bayangan itu cukup untuk membuat wajahnya merah menyala, karena dia mulai mengoceh lagi.

"Berapa kali kau membawaku ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati lukaku dan membasuh wajahku dari darah karena Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura? Berapa kali aku secara terang- terangan mengatakan padanya untuk jaga jarak darimu? Dan sekarang, lihat apa yang terjadi! Aku yakin kalian sudah pacaran —kayak—makan _pizza_ bersama dan nonton film dan..."

"Iya," Sakura memotongnya, suaranya keras di telinganya sendiri. "tapi tidak lagi—aku sudah memutuskannya." Suara Sakura bergetar pada kata 'putus', mendengar suara bergetar Sakura membuat wajah keras Naruto perlahan melembut. Cukup membuat Naruto menjeda, pundaknya turun, semua kemarahannya menghilang seperti seseorang baru saja memecahkan balon dan isinya melebur ke udara.

"Kau...oh," suaranya pelan, untuk pertama kali sejak dia memergoki Sasuke dan Sakura kemarin.

"Tidak adil buatmu kalau aku tetap—dengan seseorang yang kau benci," Sakura mengedikan bahu seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang berarti, dia memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari menatap mata Naruto langsung. "Itu tindakan bodoh, lagipula."

Hening.

Lama.

Naruto menatap wajah Sakura saat gadis itu hanya menatap ke luar jendela dan melihat daun hijau yang sebagian terbang terbawa angin. Kemarahan Naruto sudah cukup mereda sampai dia bisa diajak mengobrol tanpa berteriak, pemuda pirang itu mungkin bisa membaca suasana di dalam kamarnya. Dan mau memikirkan sesuatu selain pengkhianatan yang ia rasakan. Berusaha melihat dari sudut pandang Sakura.

Naruto mungkin bisa melihat bahwa sahabatnya tengah patah hati.

Karena saat Naruto berbicara lagi, dia tidak terdengar marah. Hampir terdengar sedih, atau menyesal. "Kau bisa membicarakannya denganku, tahu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Supaya apa? Supaya kau bisa mematahkan lehernya?"

Diam lagi. Naruto menghela nafas dan menyapu wajahnya dengan tangan. "Aku mungkin akan... entahlah. Kau tahu, kalau kau jujur padaku dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa kau sangat menyukainya..."

"Siapa bilang aku menyukainya?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang mengatakan ' _kau boleh bohong sesukamu tapi aku sahabatmu dan aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan_ '. Seketika Sakura merasa ditelanjangi dan bodoh. "Kalau kau bilang padaku kau menyukainya, aku mungkin akan mencoba bersikap dewasa dan menerimanya. Aku bisa melakukannya, terkadang."

"Terkadang," Sakura mencoba melucu dan mencairkan suasana, namun Naruto tidak tertawa. Bahkan tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"Kau berbohong padaku karena takut melihat reaksiku." Kata Naruto seperti dia baru saja memecahkan _puzzle_ yang amat sulit, setelah dia mencoba memandang dari sudut pandang Sakura, akhirnya mengerti.

Sakura mengangguk, sekali, dan Naruto menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku juga berhutang permintaan maaf padamu."

"Naruto, tidak. Aku yang salah dan aku yang sudah jadi sahabat yang buruk..."

"Kalau aku sudah membuatmu berpikir—bahkan walau sepuluh detik saja—kalau kau tidak bisa terbuka tentang sesuatu kepadaku karena kau takut apa yang akan aku lakukan, maka aku juga adalah sahabat yang buruk. Aku sudah menarikmu ke dalam masalahku dengan Sasuke selama ini, dan..." dia menggeretakan mulut seperti dia kembali memikirkan untuk meninju wajah Sasuke. "dan mungkin itu adalah salahku. Tapi aku tidak suka membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau harus merahasiakan sesuatu padaku."

"Aku ingin memberitahumu." kata Sakura, dia maju mendekati sahabatnya. "Aku sangat ingin bercerita padamu! Tentang aku dan dia... dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, oke?"

Naruto kembali menggeretakan gigi, seperti memaksa dirinya untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kau salah sangka tentangnya, sungguh."

"Bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu?" Tanya Naruto, dan saat Sakura akan menjawabnya, dia meneruskan dengan nada keras "jujur."

"Sejujurnya," mulai Sakura, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Bagaimana dia harus mendeskripsikan Sasuke? Tentang betapa baik dan lembut dan penuh pengertian dia ketika hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Betapa topeng dingin dan keras pemuda itu runtuh di hadapannya ketika hanya ada Sakura bersamanya.

"Ya Tuhan," desis Naruto sebelum Sakura dapat meneruskan, "Kau sungguh menyukainya, ya? ."

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku sangat menyukainya, Naruto. Dan aku tahu kau tidak..."

"Aku membencinya dengan setiap tarikan nafasku," Naruto memperjelas.

"Tapi aku mungkin serius dengannya."

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya seperti bertanya kepada tuhan kenapa dia dikutuk dengan karma seperti ini, menghela nafas keras. "Sial. Oke, baiklah. Kalau kau sungguh menyukainya, maka aku akan menahan diri.po

Perdamaian di antara Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sakura bayangkan akan terjadi selama seratus tahun ke depan. Ini seperti akhir dari perang dunia III. Dan walau Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya berbaikan, dan mereka pasti akan bertengkar lagi dalam waktu dekat, setidaknya kalimat Naruto menenangkannya dan membuktikan bahwa sahabatnya setidaknya mau mencoba.

"Maaf karena menyembunyikannya darimu," kata Sakura mendudukan diri di ambang jendela. "maaf sudah menjadi sahabat yang buruk."

"Iya," Naruto merentangkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Sakura. "Tidak apa- apa, Sakura. Aku juga minta maaf karena, ingin membunuh pacarmu."

"Maaf karena pacarku juga mencoba membunuhmu balik."

"Huh" Naruto mengedikan bahu, tersenyum miring "aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi kebrengsekannya."

o

O

o

Sakura memasuki kedai _pizza_ Uchiha dengan pelan, mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Dia tahu Sasuke sudah melihat mobilnya parkir di halaman restoran dan mungkin tengah menunggu apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan. Bertanya- tanya apakah Sakura hanya lewat saja atau berencana untuk mampir dan apakah gadis itu akan bicara padanya.

Jadi Sakura tidak terkejut saat Sasuke sudah menunggunya sambil berdiri di belakang meja kasir saat ia baru selangkah masuk kedai. Ada sederet orang yang menunggu untuk memesan di hadapan Sasuke, dan lebih banyak lagi orang yang sudah duduk bercengkrama memenuhi ruangan.

Malam yang sibuk. Mungkin Sakura seharusnya memilih waktu yang lebih tepat, namun dia tidak memikirkan rencananya dengan matang. Dia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berdiri membeku di tempat, beberapa lembar uang di tangannya, jarinya melayang di atas _keyboard_ komputer kasir. Sakura diam sejenak setelah pintu di belakangnya menutup sempurna diiringi bel dan melambai untuk menyapa Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah, meletakan uang di tangannya ke atas meja dan berteriak, "Aku istirahat lima belas menit!"

Antrian di hadapan Sasuke berbisik bingung dan sebagian menggerutu kesal melihat Sasuke melepas apron dari tubuhnya. Ibunya mengeluarkan kepala dari dapur dengan adonan _pizza_ di tangan, .dan berteriak "Kita sedang sibuk!".

Sakura melihat dari jauh saat Sasuke keluar dari belakang meja kasir dengan mudah, mengedikan kepala ke arah pintu belakang, mengabaikannibunya dan orang yang menyumpahinya karena tidak mengambil pesanan mereka setelah menunggu lama. Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan tersenyum minta maaf pada antrian di depan kasir yang kini memelototinya.

Sakura melihat kakak Sasuke, Itachi keluar dari dapur menuju meja kasir, mengelap tangannya yang terkena saus tomat dengan seringaian di bibir. Sakura berharap situasinya sudah terkendali di dalam sini.

Setelah berada di luar, Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Maaf, aku seharusnya menunggu sampai besok..."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Sakura akan mengiyakan namun Sasuke memotongnya.

"Aku seharusnya tidak membuatmu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatmu seperti itu, tidak peduli betapa aku tidak menyukainya." Kata Sasuke dengan suara yakin, tidak ada ruang untuk argumentasi. "Aku sudah mengerti sekarang, aku menyesal sudah menempatkanmu pada posisi yang sulit dan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri."

"Dan aku tidak seharusnya berkelahi dengan Naruto kemarin, apalagi di hadapanmu. Kau benar—aku salah sudah memperlakukanmu seperti kau adalah milikku. Atau piala yang bisa diperebutkan, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Aku tahu," Sakura pada akhirnya berkesempatan bicara, "Aku tahu kau tidak menganggapku seperti piala yang bisa diperebutkan."

"Hanya saja..." Sasuke meremas rambutnya.

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk, melangkah lebih dekat. "Aku mengerti."

"Aku tidak tahan mendengar cara dia memarahimu, jadi aku..."

"Ya."

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Sasuke merentangkan tangannya saat Sakura sudah berada dalam jarak yang dekat, menyentuh pundak Sakura. "Kau tidak seperti gadis yang lain untukku, kau tahu kan? Aku tidak suka kau menganggap apa yang aku rasakan, apa yang aku—kita—lakukan adalah hal dangkal biasa."

Sakura mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke dan mengangguk, "Bukan hanya kau yang melakukan kesalahan, Sasuke."

"Tidak, akulah yang..."

Sakura memutar bolamata dan menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup mulut Sasuke. Sebelum pemuda itu mulai meneruskan membahas kesalahannya, untuk membela Sakura. "Aku melakukan semuanya tanpa paksaan, kan? Sembunyi- sembunyi adalah hal bodoh yang kita lakukan berdua. Memperlakukanmu seperti kekasih rahasia adalah salahku."

Sasuke menghela nafas, dia tidak lagi mencoba menyangkal bahkan setelah Sakura menurunkan tangannya. Dia berdiri di sana untuk beberapa lama, tangannya masih ia letakan di pundak Sakura. "Kita berdua sama-sama salah." Kata Sasuke simple.

"Yup, aku salah, kau salah. Naruto juga salah. Tidak ada yang melakukan hal yang benar di sini."

Sasuke mengangguk. Di belakangnya, Sakura mendengar seseorang berteriak " _Aku jelas-jelas memesan pepperoni! Mana managernya?!"_ dengan keras.

"Aku sangat peduli padamu." Sakura mengakui pelan, tenggorokannya mengetat. "dan aku juga sangat menyukaimu."

"Aku juga,"

"Tentang kemarin, wajar bagi sepasang kekasih untuk bertengkar," Sakura meremas pelan tangan Sasuke di pundaknya,

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," kata Sasuke, Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan padaku, tapi bisakah kau tidak memukuli sahabatku lagi?" Sakura menunjuk jarak di antara mereka, "karena kita tidak akan berhasil kalau kau terus melakukannya."

Alis Sasuke terangkat, wajahnya mencerah dan terlihat penuh harap. Dari arah restoran di belakang mereka, Sakura mendengar piring _pizza_ yang di banting diikuti teriakan lainnya. _"Kau bercanda ya?"_

Sakura merengut bingung, namun Sasuke sepertinya sama sekali tidak memedulikan kekacauan di dalam sana. "Jadi maksudmu?"

"Tentang aku yang memutuskanmu," Sakura memulai, "baru dua hari berlalu, tapi... aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku juga." Sasuke menyetujui dengan cepat, menggunakan satu tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh pinggul Sakura. "Aku tidak mau jika tidak bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga tidak mau jika tidak bisa bertemu denganmu." Sakura menyatukan jemari mereka, tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku terlalu menyukaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, mengangguk setuju. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar lagi."

"Itu tidak mungkin," kata Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat. "Pertama, karena kau menyebalkan," satu ciuman lagi. "kedua, karena aku menyebalkan."

"Kau benar juga." Sasuke menciumnya kembali. "Jadi kita akan terus bertengkar."

"Kadang," Sakura mengangguk, "Atau setiap saat, terus menerus. Tidak ada putusnya."

"Kenapa aku merasa," Sasuke membenamkan kepala ke leher Sakura dengan nafas lega. "kau sedang membahas tentang hal lain?"

"Karena otak mesummu." Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke sambil tertawa. "Jujur saja, ya, Sasuke, apa hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Kalau sedang denganmu?" seringai Sasuke, "Iya."

Kali ini terdengar suara kursi dibanting dari dalam restoran, beberapa pekikan kaget lalu suara Itachi _"Memang aku managernya, bodoh!"_

Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan memelototi restoran. "Oke, apa sih yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana? Kau bisa dengar kan?"

Tentu saja Sasuke bisa dengar. Saat Sakura menoleh untuk menatap balik Sasuke, dia hanya mengedikan bahu seperti itu bukan hal baru. "Itachi sangat payah saat menjaga meja kasir."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Dia salah mencatat hampir semua pesanan lalu tersinggung saat ada yang protes." Sasuke mengedikan bahu lagi, menunjuk ke pelataran restoran. Seorang pria botak melangkah marah keluar dari restoran menyumpah serapah sambil membersihkan saus tomat dari bajunya. "Biasanya berakhir seperti itu. Itulah alasan kami tidak menaruh Itachi di depan sana."

Sakura mengangkat sebalah alisnya, "Sepertinya aku harus lebih sering ke mari."

o

O

o

Sasuke meletakan piring kertas sekali pakai berisi _pizza_ di hadapan Sakura di meja makan siang baru mereka. Ia memicingkan mata menatap sekeliling kafetaria sebelum duduk dan mengatakan, "Ini yang terakhir."

Sakura menarik _pizza_ yang baru saja Sasuke panaskan di _microwave_ untuknya, mencium aroma lezat keju _mozzarella_ dan saus tomat sebelum melenguh setelah gigitan pertama.

"Ini enak sekali dan jelas bukan yang terakhir." Gumam Sakura dengan mulut penuh.

"Kalau aku terus membawakan _pizza_ untukmu, semua orang akan mulai memintaku membawa untuk mereka juga."

Sasuke mungkin benar. Semua orang setuju _pizza_ Uchiha adalah yang terbaik di seluruh kota. Beberapa bahkan mengatakan yang terbaik di seluruh negeri. Dan jelas sekali seisi kafetaria tahu tentang Sasuke yang membawakan _pizza_ dan memanaskannya untuk Sakura setiap hari. Karena mereka memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura sepanjang waktu.

Sakura tahu bahwa berita tentang dia dan Sasuke berkencan adalah berita besar. Gosip tentang keduanya tidak berhenti menjadi topik utama bahkan setelah berminggu- minggu. Tentang bagaimana Sakura mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berdamai. Atau tentang Sakura yang bukan tipe Sasuke,— _kenapa mereka berkencan? Ya Tuhan Aku benci Sakura! Kenapa harus dia dan rambut anehnya? Kenapa bukan aku saja!_ —yang sebagian besar keluar dari para penggemar Sasuke.

Semua tatapan, tarikan nafas kaget, bisikan- bisikan di koridor, semuanya cukup menghibur pada dua hari pertama. Apalagi karena Sakura kini bisa bebas berjalan bergandengan dengan Sasuke tanpa harus sembunyi- sembunyi. Sakura bisa duduk di sebelah Sasuke di kelas atau menunggunya di loker. Namun lama- lama reaksi mereka membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada mereka kau hanya melakukan ini untukku?" saran Sakura mengelap bibirnya, "Karena aku spesial dan karena aku adalah pacarmu."

Sasuke tersenyum miring dan menelan kebabnya. "Spesial, _yeah_."

"Super spesial," Sakura mengangguk, "dan ini mengingatkanku, kenapa kau masih tidak mau memberitahu..."

"Sakura," Sasuke memperingatkan, sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"...kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu resep rahasianya?"

Sasuke mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu dan menghela nafas, "karena itu sangat rahasia."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Seperti formula rahasia Krabby Patty?"

"Walau kedengaran bodoh, ya, Sakura. Sama seperti formula rahasia Krabby Patty."

"Aku tidak percaya kau merahasiakan tentang basil dan peterseli dariku."

"Sudah kubilang bukan basil dan peterseli," Sasuke setengah tertawa, "dan aku tidak bisa memberitahunya, Sakura. Ini sudah menjadi rahasia keluarga dari generasi ke generasi, aku bisa dikutuk jika memberitahu orang di luar keluarga."

Sakura merengut, memakan _crust_ terakhir pizzanya. "Jadi kau tidak mau dikutuk demi aku?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dan sebelum dia menjelaskan resep itu sudah berumur 60 tahun dan loyalitas atas nama keluarga Uchiha (Sakura sudah mendengarnya berkali- kali setelah mencoba mengetahui resep rahasia itu, dia mungkin bisa menceritakan kembali kata demi kata dari ingatannya), Naruto muncul dan mendudukan diri di sisi lain Sakura membawa makan siangnya—semangkuk ramen. 9Pemuda pirang itu melempar senyum pada sahabatnya dan sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto!" sapa Sakura, "kau datang di saat yang tepat. Sasuke sedang memberitahu aku tentang resep rahasia..."

"Sakura."

Sakura membuang nafas, dia tidak suka tidak tahu tentang sesuatu.

Naruto tidak berkomentar, hanya duduk menyeruput ramennya dan ini adalah rutinitas makan siang mereka sekarang.

Sasuke memberikan tisu basah pada Sakura untuk membersihkan tangannya. Sakura menerimanya sambil mengedikan dagu ke arah Naruto, mengisyaratkan Sasuke menyapanya.

Merengut, Sasuke mendongak menatap langit- langit sambil menggerutu sebelum menyandar ke kursi dan melirik Naruto. Naruto juga hanya merengut dan balas melirik Sasuke, seperti dia tidak menyukai apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sakura sungguh mencoba membuat mereka berdamai, walau dia tahu membuat keduanya berteman adalah hal mustahil. Setidaknya tidak sampai masa SMA berakhir dan mereka tumbuh dewasa, Sakura tahu itu.

Setidaknya Sakura mencoba membuat keduanya bisa tahan berada di ruangan yang sama tanpa berkelahi. Hasilnya selama ini cukup... lambat.

"Naruto," mulai Sasuke, suaranya enggan seperti dia akan membacakan vonis mati. "Aku lihat kau mengecat mobilmu,"

Naruto merengut menatap mangkuknya, " _Yeah_ , oren."

"Hn," respon Sasuke, dan percakapan pun berakhir.

Seperti yang Sakura bilang, lambat seperti siput berjalan. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak mulai mengatakan betapa noraknya warna baru mobil Naruto, seperti warna kotoran manusia. (Dan Sakura yakin itulah yang akan Sasuke katakan kalau saja Sakura tidak duduk di antara keduanya.)

Sasuke meletakan tangannya di belakang kursi Sakura, jemari menyentuh pundak kekasihnya sebelum satu tangan yang lain meraih kembali kebabnya. Mengindikasikan dia memberikan waktu bagi Sakura dan Naruto mengobrol sepanjang makan siang.

Naruto mulai membicarakan tentang _prom_ (Sakura sudah berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke untuk datang bersamanya, walau mungkin kekasihnya akan menolak berdansa) dan Naruto sama sekali tiak menoleh ke Sasuke lagi.

Keduanya jelas sekali tidak menikmati setiap detik yang Sakura paksa mereka habiskan dalam satu ruang yang sama—apa lagi satu meja yang sama, tapi keduanya mau melakukannya. Karena mereka tahu hal ini penting bagi Sakura –setidaknya mereka mau berpura- pura baikan. Naruto sangat menyayangi Sakura, dia masih tidak rela ada pria yang meletakan tangan mereka di tubuh sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandung. Namun dia juga mulai bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke juga sungguh menyayangi Sakura.

Walau Sakura mulai meragukan seberapa besar cinta Sasuke untuknya, karena kekasihnya itu masih menolak memberitahu dia tentang rahasia pizzanya.

Sakura sepertinya mengatakan hal ini keras- keras, karena detik selanjutnya, Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya untuk berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Akan aku beritahu rahasianya, kalau kau mau mengganti nama belakangmu menjadi Uchiha." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Apa Sasuke baru saja melamarnya?

 **END**

o

O

o

 **AN** : Eve pengin pizzzaaaaaaa keluarga Uchiha aaaa~~~

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan di fiksi ini. I love every single review from you guys.

Kabar baik: Eve udah ada ide buat multi chapters baru –yang bakalan panjang—over 20chapters. Semoga kejadian dan bisa dipublish dalam waktu dekat.

Anywaay, Terimakasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~

xoxo

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
